Starlight
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: A life lived not destined. For Princess Eleanor and Prince Liam they have never had the freedom to simply live for as long as they can remember their lives have been scripted and planned. Every move watched and scrutinized by everyone from their family to the public eye. Their fathers death changes everything they ever knew. Len has to run. Will Phi stand by Len? LenPhi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Phi**

 **A/N In my dreams I own the rights to do whatever I want with Eleanor and Phi. In reality both of these girls as well as all the characters in The Royals. Belong to Mark Schwahn and the production companies as well as E entertainment channel.** **Italics** **are** **characters** **talking** **.**

 **Len:** " _This can't be happening"_

I wished with all my heart I could take away her pain, fears. Instead I stood motionless utterly powerless to stop a single tear of the many that poured down her delicate but beautiful face. Pacing back and forth fag in hand breathing heavy.

 **Len: "** _Not today Phi not today of all bloody days this can't be happening today"_

I opened my arms and with a moment hesitation Len ran into them. Tears hitting my shoulders. I could not only imagine. I knew the pain that was flowing through her blood pumping through her heart. The fears that she must be fearing the warnings rushing through her head from all the years her parents had drilled into her. The confusion why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve it? Could I have stopped it from happening? Rubbing her back I tried to will all my strength into her slender body.

 **Phi: "** _Len what's going on? This isn't all about your dad is it?"_

Instead of answering she went over to the mirror pulling up her shirt she ran her hand over her stomach turning to each side. What was she doing?

 **Len: "** _Still flat as a broad"_

 **Phi: "** _Of course you are Len why wouldn't it be?_ _You could eat a horse and not gain an ounce"_

I expected at least a little chuckle but she didn't even crack a smile just stared straight into the mirror.

 **L** **en: "** _Mum is going to love this_ _It's everything she's feared._ _The press are going to eat me alive"_

 **Phi: "** _I know the feeling Len I've been there"_

For most girls this would be the dream life having the world know your name having the press fight over who got the first exclusive picture. Fame everyone dreams of it the designer clothes the limos and private jets all the money in the world the freedom to do what you want whenever you want. It's all I have ever dreamed about ever since I was a little girl growing up in Nebraska.

That was before I came back to live with my dad here in England. Before I started dating the Princess of England. Before I saw what that world of exclusives looked like up close and personal. All my life I have been sheltered and protected. For my own good they said. To me it was more of a caged animal wanting to see the outside world but being held back. Eleanor never lived in the same dreams I did.

Her reality was the stuff most of us only dreamed about. In her world rules didn't apply not the ones that mattered anyway. If she wanted to get into a club nothing stopped her. Yet even with all this she was still so unhappy. Watching her as she sat staring at the picture of her and her dad when she was a kid. Brought tears to my eyes. I know how it feels to lose a parent it feels like your whole world is being ripped to shreds and no ones cares. Sitting down by her I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Lowering her head to my shoulder. I heard her sigh a little. For just a moment as she closed her eyes. I felt her breathing relax she had just a tiny bit of peace.

 **Helena: "** _Eleanor it's time are you ready?"_

Her mum's voice rung out through the hallway. Just like that Len's breathing became heavy again. Lifting her head she whipped away her tears. Her voice grew darker and sarcastic.

 **Len: "** _God forbid I appear sad to the public Princesses don't cry were perfect all the time_. _Even on days when our fathers dies"._

Fixing her makeup at her desk I saw her eyes flicker over the stash of coke that lay scattered on her coffee table. She steady talked out loud. I wasn't sure if it was meant for me or just talking out loud.

 **Len: "** _Am I ready mum?_ _No one is ever ready to face this alone"_

Crossing the room with only a few steps. I wrapped my arms over her shoulders my check resting against her fluffy long flowing jet black hair.

 **Phi: "** _Your not alone Len_ _talk to me there's more to this isn't there?"_

I could hear her Mum's footsteps growing closer walking with a steady and meaningful pace. Len tensed up the closer she got as she finished applying her makeup.

 **Len: "** _War paints ready"_

 **Phi: "** _Len talk to me"_

Her eyes never left the door her breathing kept increasing it's pace keeping time with her mum's steps. I didn't think I'd get an answer.

 **L** **en: "** _I'm pregnant"_

Before I could answer the doors flung open and there stood her mum the queen of England. Len rose slowly.

 **Helena: "** _Lets go darling it's time Phi don't get in our way remember your place"._

Usually I would have so much to say to her when she would get sarcastic with me. Today all I heard was the fear in Len's voice and those words.

" _I'm pregnant"_

 **If you enjoyed this please leave a review maybe follow or favorite. Also find me on twitter mileycfan4eva.** **Re-uploaded** **because I** **received** **some helpful tips on how to improve. Those are always** **appreciated** **not the nasty reviews.**

 **Don't forget to check out this amazing show The Royals. I promise it will change you. Follow the amazing beautiful talented actress who play Princess Eleanor and Queen Helena on twitter at alexandrapark1 and elizabethhurley also theroyalsone for all the royal updates.** **Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phi**

 **[Thank you to Missiek11 for her awesome review for the follow and fav xoxox babe]**

"Hundreds of bagpipes filled the front of the palace. We hadn't even opened the door yet but you could hear them clear as day. One glance around the room and you could only just start to understand the depth and magnitude of how huge this day was how historic. I thought Prince Robert's death was insane this well there were no words to really describe what this day was. Looking around though I could spot all sorts of dignitaries from princes and princess of so many countries to diplomatic parties. The British prime minster and his wife their kids. French President Francois Murray, German Chancellor Angela Merralee, Spanish Prime Minster Sophia Rodriquez Palestine Authority President Mahmound Netanyah, Israeli Prime minster Natalia Saad. United States President Michelle Barbara.

Looking around I saw Princess Lacey from Denmark with her husband King Chrissake. Princess Sirivannavari Chang from Thailand who I know for a fact has always hated Eleanor and the feelings are likewise. Why she was here was beyond me. All I knew was she better not cause trouble for Lenny this day would be tough enough. Eleanor and Liam's cousins Penelope and Maribelle. The queens brother Andrew and his kids Angie and Joe. Prince Sonam of Bhutan. Celebrities were also gathered here Sir Elton, Madonna, Cher, Hugh Jackel, One Direction, Sir Paul, Helen Maren, Alma Clarey who is an activist and famous lawyer. I jumped as I felt my dad tap me on my shoulder so intent on watching everyone as they moved around the room mingling talking snacking on appetizers being served by the servants.

 **Phi:** _"Hey dad"_

I saw my dad's eyes scanning the room as mine had just done minutes before. His ear piece was an ever present figure as he communicated with his guards. I saw them stationed throughout the room. Marcus ever present by Liam's side as Liam chatted it up with Princess Lacey. Flirt as always even on his dad's funeral day. Jordan and Sanford identical twins who were on the queens duty. Lorde Abbott Eleanor's guard who stood inches away eyes scanning all around. My dad was so devoted to his job and I know he is beating himself up that he let the king out unguarded the night he was attacked. Nothing convinced him it wasn't his fault even though it was an arrangement that had been going on for years between them for the king's nightly walks. The queen of course was being brutal on him. I know he's scared that the attacker could come back and attack again.

 **Ted: "** _Phi I know how much you care about Eleanor. I am also aware that what I am asking you to do is going to be hard._

 **Phi:** " _What are you asking dad?"_

My heart started pounding what could he have to ask me that would be hard? We have always been close. Even these past few months when he's been upset that I have been with Eleanor even though we fought over it. Still he's my number one rock and my closet confidante.

 **Ted: "** _Today is going to be emotionally taxing on everyone there will be accusations running high there may even be some physical altercations" I need you to keep your distance from the princess she's a target and I don't want you caught in the cross fire."_

Target.. crossfire. I didn't like where this was going but I really didn't like him thinking that I would ever keep my distance from Lenny. On any day never mind today of all days. She would need more support now than ever. More so after finding out she's pregnant. He placed his hand on my shoulder swallowing I slowly looked up at him. Seeing the worry in his eyes which made my fear pop even more. It took a lot to scare my dad at work and this domino whatever whoever it was they were scaring him. We still had no clue was this domino the reason the king was stabbed or was this a whole new threat?

My dad's eyes went straight to the big bay window mine followed to where she was standing rigid and cold eyes shifted down. Gazing upon the millions and millions of loyal British subjects gathered outside the palace gates. All waiting to pay their respects to the Royal family. Union jack flags waved proudly as bells rung out, guns shot out in ceremonial tribute signaling we were soon to start commencement. I saw her face etched with pain her throat tighten as she tried to control her waves of tears that threatened her composer.

 **Ted** _: "I get it Phi you want to be with her to hold her comfort her protect her even. It's natural when you love someone this deeply."_

 **Phi: "** _So why are you stopping me?"_

 **Ted: "** _Because I want you to be happy I want you two to have along life together that won't happen if I am distracted worrying about you being a target by being near her. My job is to protect them I failed the king I will be dammed if The queen loses one more family member on my watch. You may not believe it darling but despite how she treats her kids she cares deeply for them"._

 **Phi:** " _She has a funny way of showing it"_

 **Ted:** " _Phi not everything is as it seems there are pressures and sacrifices one must make when in a service capacity as the Royal family. We are guests here Phi we live on an unspoken code of distance and respect which you have broken and therefore made yourself as well as me targets. The queen is already on your watch lets not do anything today to piss her off she's already on a short fuse._

 **Phi:** " _Dad she doesn't scare me"_

 **Ted:** " _I know Phi and that scares me she holds power you may not think she does but she holds more than you can imagine. Not to mention above all else even queen status she is Eleanor's mum and she will do anything to protect her."_

 **Phi:** " _I respect that dad but it doesn't give her the right to act like a"_

 **Ted:** " _Phi"_

 **Phi:** " _Fine dad I'll behave but I don't like it"_

He nodded getting what he wanted and moved away. Blowing out some air I looked around feeling nervous. The thought that someone could want to hurt Len or Liam hell even the queen scared me.

Looking around the room chilled me so many people in this way room could have a number of reasons to want the king gone. Lucius his damner was regal standing tall and proud at the queen's every beckon and call. He was dutiful.

He seemed to know everything there was to know about anything there was to know. He always seemed a step ahead. He was beyond devoted to the monarchy he had built his whole life around the upkeep and survival of it. The way he worshiped and followed the queen he would do anything for her and probably has. I honestly think he is in love with her. The queen herself has made it known she will not let the Monarchy die and we all know how pissed she was when King Simon went to Parliament and filed the referendum. She will sacrifice her own children's dignity self respect and self esteem. I don't care what any test say I know in my heart they are King Simon's children.

So many people were gathered here. I wondered how many really gave a damn that this amazing man and world leader was gone. For them it was probably just Royal duty how many gave a rats butt that this man left behind two broken hearted kids. Liam was talking to the prince of Turban, Gemma draped on his arm he was all business but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

James Halloway no too nervous. Cyrus's girls too dumb. That left Cyrus himself his shifty eyes his own admission to Liam that he dreamed of killing his brother everyday since they were kids. He never showed any ounce of love respect or admiration for his brother for his brothers kids. The queen was the only one he seemed to care about. Was he sleeping with her? I mean she was a whore. He told Liam outright he was too stupid to be king. The day Len was diagnosed with Syphilis he laughed and told her outright he would toast the day it went to her brain and fried her. He was heartless ruthless and desperate to be king but did he have the balls to try to kill his own brother? He could hire someone but would he trust someone? Len's sigh brought me to reality as I found myself almost at her side. How did I get here? I know my dad wanted me to stay at a distance but she sounded so depressed. Swallowing I looked around he was on the other side of the room. He wouldn't know. She had no one by her side. I was inches away when Cyrus shoved me out of the way muttering about us trash. I wasn't American when would he get that? I was British born here my dad is British my mum American. I could feel Len's muscles tighten as he approached her. Her breathing grew faster and harder.

 **Cyrus:** _"I would offer my condolences on your dad's passing but seeing as your just a bastard child and have no claim to his blood. I don't see a reason to oh and I don't give a damn about how you feel"_

Len never turned around but I saw her fists clench tighter so tight they were white her nails digging into her palms. She'd draw blood if she pressed any tighter. Her voice was controlled but I felt her pain under the sarcasm.

 **Len:** " _Your ever so kind Uncle Cyrus wait your not really my uncle now are you? Your just a reprehensible gutter rat who couldn't wait to back stab his own brother._ _I know his blood is on your hands and I will find a way to prove it. Watch your back Rat"_

 **Cyrus:** " _Your disillusion as usual Princess the_ _s_ _yphilis_ _has gone to your head already. Robert's gone Simon's gone and soon_ _you will be to_ _Win Win Win for me_

I jumped as the queen came up behind him her voice low so not to be overhead but full of venom.

 **Helena:** " _Walk away from my daughter now Cyrus. You got what you wanted now walk away leave her alone"_

 **Cyrus:** _"Not everything queen not everything but soon enough"_

What else could he want? He got the throne and the way he looked at the queen sent shivers down my body. Gross he really did want her didn't he? It was pretty clear I wasn't getting any closer. I could tell Len needed some alone time with her mum maybe for once her mum would put her first and not the people.

 **Helena:** **"** _Eleanor I know your overwhelmed this is why we script you and Liam you don't need to think just read what we wrote. Walk where I tell you speak only when I tell you"_

 **Eleanor:** " _Yes queen whatever you say queen or wait did I speak out of turn?"_

 **Helena:** " _The whole world will be watching you and Liam today and your brother seems to be stepping up. This is on you now Eleanor. Don't screw it up"_

Bitch.

 **Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this and review. If you want to chat I am on twitter mileycfan4eva.**

 **Also pls help us help the beautiful brilliant Alexandra Park get nominated for Teen choice actress in a tv drama series breakout star and tv actress.**

 **#choicetvdramaactress #choicetvactress #choicetvbreakoutstar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phi**

Everyone started to line up at the door. I held my breath as I stood in between my dad and Marcus we were right behind the Queen, Gemma, Liam and Len. How did Gemma get to stand by Liam and she had only been officially with him for a few days. I have been with Len for months and I was still treated as second rate. The doors flung open show time we stepped out spreading out on the steps Len had her black sunglasses on. Still I could tell by her posture she was shaken and feeling sick. Even her mum seemed to get something wasn't right she slipped her arm around Len's waist leaning close to her. Whatever she said to her though just made her stiffen in fear.

Why couldn't she just show some damn sympathy for her only daughter. I locked eyes with Len's she didn't meet mine for long. The whole moment broke my heart she was doing as her mum demanded. We gathered at the limos. I stood by my dad and Gemma as Liam, Eleanor and the queen made their rounds to the people. Liam and Lenny went to the reporter the same one who was there at Prince Roberts Funeral.

 **Fiona:** _"This is Fiona Templeton reporting for BBC1 here at the Palace estate. With me now is Prince Liam and Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor your majesty your highness it is with grieving hearts and shocked minds we offer our condolences._

 **Liam:** _"Thank You Fiona our father was a man of true virtue and fine standings who believed in serving the people to his best and finest abilities. He always told me to do what my heart tells me to honor myself and chose love. Love is the greatest reward in life and if we are lucky enough to find it hold it treasure it and never let it go. Will never let him go thank you everyone."_

Len took a deep breath as Fiona turned the Mic to her she looked scared she never got scared when speaking.

 **Len:** _"I want to express my thank you to every nation who is supporting us and grieving with us while no one can truly know our pain. It is a comfort to know that we have so many people praying for us and loving us. We all need a little love and a little less hate if there's one thing. I have learned from watching my dad as well as my mum, it's this I may never be your queen but I want to be the queen of your hearts. I hope through any transgressions and mistakes I will make that you remember I am young and still growing. I love you and hope you love me. The way my dad loved me and all of you."_

" _My dad was the star in my eyes. Now I can only look upward in the sky and see him from a far."_

They returned to the cars Marcus and Lorde by their side the entire time. My eyes locked with Len's before she put her glasses back on. I could see how bright the pain was burning. Damn I just wanted to hug her so tight. Rub her back kiss her check. The way Gemma was now with Liam while the queen looked fondly at them

 **Phi:** _"It's not fair"_

 **Ted:** _"No darling it's not but Gemma is going to be Liam's wife someday it's inevitable"._

What he didn't speak out loud was the other unspoken code. I would never be allowed the same rights as Gemma was. She could cling to Liam's arms kiss his face cuddle with him be seen with him. Become engaged and marry him. These rights would never be allowed for Lenny and I in the queens eyes. Gay marriage was legal here in the UK but in the queens eyes I was nothing more than a fling to her daughter. Climbing into the limo I took a deep breath I had to let this go at least for now. Why was it fair though that Liam got to be happy and Lenny wasn't allowed that same god given right? What the hell would she do if she knew Lenny was pregnant? She could never know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eleanor**

This nausea was unreal why was I sweating so bad?

 **Helena:** _"Liam you did well today Eleanor"_

 **Len:** _"Yes queen"_

My mum sighed looking at me pouring us some scotch her eyes scanning me. I hope it would calm me down.

 **Helena:** _"Lenny are you alright darlin?"_

Am I alright? Was she serious what kind of question was that? My father was being buried today. I just discovered I was pregnant. My stomach rose again as I stared at the drink in my hand unable to get more than a sip out of it. Was it even safe to drink? Putting it down I swallowed feeling sicker my breathing heavy as I felt mum take away my drink eying me suspiciously.

 **Helena:** " _Your pale and shaking Eleanor"_

Liam's hand touched my hand. Why couldn't my stomach settle?

 **Helena:** " _Didn't take enough drugs today Eleanor? For god sakes can't you show some consideration for your father._

 **Len:** _"According to you queen he's not even my father_

 **Helena:** _"Oh for god sakes Eleanor just because you don't have his blood flowing through you does not take away all that this man did for you. He was so excited to have a little girl when I was in labor with you"_

She took my hands looking me in my eyes.

" _He couldn't wait to hold your tiny little body in his arms he had two boys but a daughter. Eleanor I can't even begin to tell you how much you meant to him. He feed you bathed you played with you he helped you with your homework. He is your god damn father in every way that counts. This is how you honor his memory? By getting high?_

 **Liam:** " _Mum leave her alone we all deal with shit in our own ways_

 **Helena:** " _I will not leave her alone Liam she is my daughter and I have every god damn right to be worried. She needs to grow up take some responsibility"_

I rubbed my stomach if this was true soon enough I would have to grow up. I would be responsible for someone else little life.

 **Len:** " _I'm handling it the best way I can"_

 **Helena:** " _Well it's not good enough Eleanor"_

 **Len:** " _Well script me than queen tell me how I am suppose to act"_

 **Helena:** " _Don't tempt me Eleanor"_

Shut up mum seriously all her talking was making me dizzy and sicker. She took a drink of the glass that was once mine. Suddenly she grabbed my face and started applying some more makeup. I tried shoving her away.

 **Len:** " _Mum stop I don't need any"_

 **Helena:** " _Yes you do darlin' your eyes have bags under them your skin is pale there's dark circles under your eyes. Your a shit show and you need to pull yourself together"_

 **Len** : " _Yes mother the monarchy's image all you ever care about"_

 **Helena** : " _That's simply not true darling. You know it's not"_

 **Len:** "' _No mum all I know is that our father knew how this was destroying the family. He wanted to stop it and you just couldn't have that happen now could you queen. Now he's gone"_

 **Helena:** " _Eleanor watch your tongue"_

 **Len: "** _What's the matter queen? Can't handle the tru..."_

" _Oh god... no..."_

I covered my mouth as the vomit rushed up. Gemma screamed as I puked into the glass mum had been holding. I felt her grab my hair as I heaved over and over. Liam's voice was echoing in my ear but my head was rushing filled with blood and pain. Gemma kept screaming and whining. How was it fair that she was even here when she didn't give a damn about my brother just the name and Phi who genuinely loved me was banned?

Two times my stomach came up before my body collapsed against the seat my breathing so fast I winced in pain. Someone's hands were on my face they were soft calming it couldn't be Gemma too scared too soft to be Liam's. I couldn't make out any words any more just voices mixed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eleanor p o v**

Seated in the front chairs between my Mum and Liam who sat next to uncle Bastard and his twin reject spawns. It took everything in me not to vomit again. I'm sure my mum would just love that headline.

Princess vomits on King's coffin. She hasn't stopped eagle eying me since we arrived at Westminster Abbey twenty minutes ago. Nothing was helping me with my nausea. I tried mint, tea, water gingerale. I just felt worse my head was hurting my back. The voices were blurring together. I could barely hold my head up. I tried to focus as I saw Rachael step up to the podium.

 **Rachael:** _"Time is too slow for those who wait. Too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve. Too short for those who rejoice but for those who love. Time_ _is eternity"_

Organ music filled the air were we suppose to stand? Liam took my hand I love singing but right now my mind couldn't grasp the words or melody or the simple fact. My dad was just a few feet away from me, yet I couldn't hold him laugh with him share a pie meant for the fat prime minster. Sitting down I felt a sharp slap on my face from my mum as she grabbed my chin.

 **Len:** " _For god sakes Eleanor pull yourself together. Your a mess the people deserve better"_

The people Mum? The people? The people didn't lose their father. It wasn't their dad laying there it was mine and Liam's. For just once wasn't I allowed to grieve? Liam took my hand as mum continued to rant at me quietly so no one else could hear except those closet to us.

 **Helena:** " _This isn't about us Eleanor this is about a nation. A nation that is grieving for their king their leader anchor. They are feeling lost they need to see that we are strong that they will be taken care of. They need security their voices need to be heard. Our voices must be the voices of reassurance healing leadership. Your a mess snap out of it or I swear..''_

 **Liam:** " _Mum enough"_

Thank god Liam spoke up my blood was boiling so bad I wanted to snap her. Yet there was a part of her that I knew was right it's what my dad would of done. In his grief he would be the quite gentle but firm leader he was born to be.

 **Helena:** " _We are the Royal family Eleanor. With that becomes a responsibility we must be who they look to for strength. Compassion and guidance they need to see that the Monarchy is still strong, will forever be. The monarchy has been protected for thousand of years we've always served Great Britain. I will be dammed if it falls on our watch"_

Damn her I hate when she's right my own words to Liam a few weeks back. The fading days of a crumbling empire on our watch. It's true for years England has always been lead by the royal monarchy. There was never talk about ending such a historic dynasty but as soon as Liam and I started coming of age. The talks started and yet we did nothing to stop it we kept partying and living the life never concerned about the future. Our dad begged us for years to straighten up and we didn't listen.

Shaking my head I stared into my Mum's eyes there was a hardness there but under it. I could see she was truly concerned for me. Wiping my tears away she brought me close. Handing me some water I gulped a few swigs which were refreshing mum handed me a pill. Staring at her I questioned her with my eyes.

 **Helena:** " _It's safe sweetheart it'll give you energy and help you to focus. Go on take it"_

I trusted her but she had no idea I was pregnant was it really safe? If I didn't take it though she would question me endlessly so I took a deep breath and swallowed it. The prime minster was walking up so everyone stood to greet him he stopped in front of each of us and kissed my hands as well as my mums than our checks. He moved on down the line to Liam, uncle bastard and the twin idiots who tried to hit on him. Taking the podium he ushered us to sit down Liam held my hand which was still shaking.

" _I stand before you this great nation as a Representative for the Royal family. A family in grief, despair and lost in utter confusion at the sheer unspeakable tragedy that has befallen them. King Simon Charles Henstridge the Fifth. I stand before you grieving with you"_

I looked to my right Cyrus was sitting there admiring his damn nails bastard looked bored at his own brother's funeral. God I wanted to punch his arse.

 **Prime Minster** _"King Simon was such an example of love and compassionate leadership his reign. Has transfixed not only the nation of England but a world. A smile a kind word a positive vibe it is how he quietly but firmly lead. If you doubt this I encourage you to look outside to the tens and thousands and millions gathered all through out the church the palace and the country side. Candles lite, flags flying high, business and schools closed. People in mourning and for those who couldn't fly in today for this historic occasion there are thousands joining us by TV, Radio and Internet. King Simon was more than a king he was a friend a leader a brother a father a husband"_

" _He was a man of the people for the people he was the king's people and the people will never let his memory fade away into pages of some history book. Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor my heart has been broken not for the loss of our king but for the loss a man who truly relished being a father.. your father his greatest day were the days when you and your brother god rest his soul Robert were born. I know his greatest fears were that this life would be your undoing that being royal meant being suffocated. It is now my mission to make sure that while you never forsake your duties as royalty but that you also don't become overcome by the roles you had no choice but were born into._

" _The media has been less than far kind to you the cruel and endless headlines the stalking in even the most private of places. By far you are the most haunted and sought after and ripped apart monarchy we have ever seen and while we can blame it on the modern ages the change in how the news is circulated what we cannot deny is the cruelty in which it is done. You deserve a life that is happy and safe and it is what your father was striving for when he offered the referendum. One I fully support._

 _I am not your father but I pledge to you now that from here on out things will change. You will be protected as your father wished."_

" _It is my last and greatest gift that I can offer not only my king but my friend. To help steer you in the direction I know he wanted. To use the intelligence, compassion and true iconic leadership that both of you are cable of."_

I rubbed my belly was I really carrying a little life inside of me? If so how was I suppose to do this? I wasn't ready to be a mum. I'm a kid myself. I have so much growing up to do. Who was suppose to help me now? Dad and Robert were gone my mum is so obsessed with this monarchy, and Liam was hell bent on revenge. How would this look for the headlines the prime minster so speaks of? Why was he suddenly so concerned about us?

He never gave a rats arse before lying fat bastard. What would my child's life be like growing up in this crazy media. Scratch that I know what it would be like hell. The same as mine has been for the last 20 years, stalked by paparazzi, fans, lies printed about me on every paper and magazine. I couldn't even be friends with someone without the media reading more into it. I was attacked and spit on called viscous names. The people once dubbed me as their princess "The People's Princess" those days have since faded as soon as was old enough to make my own choices. I was wrong I was a slut a whore a failure a druggie a lush. Looking around I could see the pastor was reading from the bible everyone had risen. Mum's hand rested on my stomach over mine. Shit did she know? She stared into my eyes but they weren't ridden in anger or judgment just worry and fear. Squeezing my hand she helped me to rise.

I couldn't bring myself to sing just stare at the coffin which for three days had been stationed here for the ceremonial viewing. Half closed now it was draped with the royal standard and placed on the standard is the imperial state crown. Laying on top of a catafalque surrounded by sovereign's guards and the house of division. Even in death he was guarded what kind of life is this really? To live and to die fearing that someone would want to hurt you? It wasn't fair I should be with him holding his hand laughing and singing with him. Walking along the river like I did as a child. I missed those times before the parties before the drugs and wild sex back when I was just his little girl. I never told him I loved him I can't even remember when the last time I said those words to him. Did he know?

 **Prime Minster** _"Lord we pray to you for those who shall mourn the deepest the longest who's pain is never weaving never ending. King Simon's family who's most effected by his passing."_

Passing? He didn't die! He was murdered stabbed in the back and the chest while he was unprotected like a dog defenseless. Left to drown in his own blood. I felt my face heating up thinking about the pain and the fear he must of felt. What were his last thoughts?

 **Prime Minster:** " _A life cut too short no more chances to make new memories. His daughter Princess Eleanor Alexandra Henstridge Princess of Wales will never have the memory of her father walking her down the aisle at her wedding or of having a father daughter dance of being given away by her father."_

Who was he kidding? We all knew that there was no way I was going to get to marry the woman I love anyway. Mum would never allow that parliament would never allow it. Did it even matter that technically I wasn't England's princess anymore? No cause I was still the queens daughter therefore I was still royal and had to live up to royal standards.My throat tightened a few tears escaped me sobs one might even call them loud and messy followed by a few hiccups. I felt Mum and Liam embrace me she must be the one stroking my hair.

 **Prime Minster:** " _Nor will Liam Robert_ _Prince of Wales ever get to have his fishing buddy back. He'll never get to walk side by side on those late night walks with his dad. We pray to you for the continued strength to thy queen for she to has lost a soul mate a husband a partner. We pray to you oh glorious lord give them strength."_

I buried myself in Liam's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. My mum kept rubbing my back wow she wasn't scolding me, than I saw the camera's on us and her tight sad smile as she wiped fake tears from her eyes. Always the public image for the monarchy huh mum?


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleanor**

 **Prime minster** _"And now please welcome our guest speaker chosen by the King himself. Miss. Ophelia Pryce"_

Wait huh? What? Did he just say Phi was speaking? Why hadn't she told me that? Looking around I felt my chest tighten. I saw my Mum's stony expression never wavering never changing.

 **Cyrus:** " _Oh please who invited that whore to speak today?"_

Liam held me back as I glared at Cyrus let me just have one good swing at him. I swear he would never speak again.

 **Liam:** " _If you have nothing decent to say at your own brother's funeral. Uncle Cyrus than shut the hell up. Lenny and I are here to honor our father and before you can open your spiteful mouth he was our father in every sense of the word blood or no blood. He is more of a father to us than you were ever a brother to him so shut your mouth or I will shut it for you."_

Go Liam I hugged my brother. Focusing my attention back to Phi as she walked slowly up the aisle the black veil now removed from her face and placed on top of her hat. She shock hands with the congregation and smiled at the kids who offered her roses. Our eyes connected as she stopped in front of us as every speaker as in route and passed by Cyrus glaring just a little no one would see the look in her eyes. If they didn't know her. She did the part well shock his hand as well as the hands of his ditsy spawns. Than she hugged Gemma and Liam before she stopped in front of me. I almost lost it my knees went weak but her arms helped support me as she came in for a hug. We didn't speak but her arms held me with such love and compassion such strength. I almost for a second thought I could break and be okay. Than she pulled away looking into my eyes and I knew I had to be strong for now but later in the arms of night. I would be weak and she would be my strength. For now she leaned in and kissed my checks. Than she did the same with my mum who didn't spit on her praise thee for small miracles I suppose. As she stepped on to the podium with help from the pastor and the prime minster. I knew she was nervous. I sent all my love and what little strength I had left her way she smiled as she looked away straight into every eye staring up at her.

 **Phi:** _"As a child I saw thought and acted as children do. I learned from those around me my parents grandparents and teachers. They were my eyes and my ears they helped form my views and thoughts._

 _Those days are gone now. I stand here before you as a woman of twenty. One who has far ago learned to form my own views and thoughts. I see what the world does not see I see beyond the palace gates._

 _I have gotten to know King Simon the loving father the gentle and firm man who loved his wife with his whole heart. A brother who was willing to protect his brother no matter what was returned from said brother. A man so devoted to his family so worried for their sound minds he was willing to abandon the only life he had ever known._

 _He was not perfect as none of us are but he was a man who stood for virtue and fairness, faith, hope love. I stand before you and ask of you that when today's events have burned from the headlines while you are home safe with your loving family. When his name long seizes from your lips that you remember two things. England has never and will never see a greater king or a greater man. King Simon the people's king the king in his children's eyes. Prince Robert Alexander who's time was all too brief here on earth he like his dad was noble kind and a true leader a born king._

" _I know they would want us not to weep for thou they are gone into thy gentle night they are together at peace. It is his two other children who need your love and support Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor they are left behind with so many questions so many doubts fears and confusions. They will go forth in life asking. "Did we remember to thank dad enough?"_

No when was the last time I said those words? Thank you for loving me supporting me helping me with my homework. For kissing my bruises and cuts. For helping me learn to ride a bike for taking me on long walks. Listening to my dreams giving me all the advantages in life the music lessons, the dance classes, for teaching me that giving was better than receiving. For giving me a bed, food, clothes and shelter?

I couldn't remember god how awful was I? No his last words to me were I am disappointed in you. He didn't raise me to be shallow or ungrateful. Yet somehow that's what I had become a spoiled brat.

Why was it the money? The power? Did I shut myself down so far with all those drugs and alcohol that I lost sight of what really mattered? What would happen to my baby if I raised him or her here in England in this monarchy?

" _For all he did to us_

 _For all the time he's been by my side_

 _To help us support us_

 _To celebrate our success"_

What success? He called us zoo animals. I can't imagine the pain he felt looking at us. Wondering where he went wrong how he failed as a parent. How did we become so uncivilized. He must of blamed himself the nights he laid awake wondering worrying about me as I was out in Paris getting high off my arse not even giving a damn about my worried father. Who was up at 5 am every morning to carry out his royal duties.

" _To understand our problems and accept our defeats. For teaching us by example. The value of good judgment hard work"_

Good judgment that was hysterical Liam and I were living breathing proof of bad judgment.

" _Courage and integrity. They will wonder if they have thanked him enough .For the sacrifices he made to let them be their best. For the simple things laughter, smilies, wiped away tears make believe played bad dreams hugged away. If they have forgotten to show their gratitude for all these and more._

" _I ask thee Lord if it be in thy owns pleasing. To please allow King Simon your son lord Jesus to help him hear them now. Thank you Dad for all you have done the little things that seemed unnoticed they were never unnoticed but seen and felt and will be remembered. By his children and by all of us his people. We thank you now King Simon please hear us in our praise_

Phi motioned for everyone to get up and we did singing a song of praise and thanks.

" _Blessed are the poor in spirit for those in in the kingdom of heaven_

 _Blessed are those who mourn for they shall be comforted_

 _Blessed are the pure at heart for they shall see god_

 _Blessed are those peacemakers for they shall be called god's children"_

Phi stepped down as everyone started to sing again her eyes looked into mine never leaving my face as she walked past. I knew what she was trying to say that no matter what we faced I would be her home. She had no idea but she was already mine. As she passed me she mouthed the words very carefully " _I Love You_ " I barely saw Liam go up but I felt him squeeze my hand.

" _Good Morning everyone thank you_

 _For coming and showing my family such love and support"_

Liam looked so calm and so in control he was handsome as he looked everyone he could in their eyes. His speech was crisp and clear. Gemma squeezed my hand laying her head on my shoulder.

 _It is clear to me now that my dad your king touched so many lives by simply being himself. When I was a child I talked like a child I thought like a child. I reasoned as a child a boy who worshiped his daddy who just happened to be the King of England. I was ignorant back than of the magnitude of his tittle of all of our tittles"_

He motioned towards all of us sitting in the chairs to his right

" _To me Royal was simply just a way of life. When I became a man I put my childhood behind me_

 _For now I see only a reflection a mirror to my past of the boy I once was and the man I am now becoming. For the rest of our lives My sister Eleanor and I will now separate our lives into two parts. The childhood where we had a family a mum a dad and a brother. When our dad was alive we took for granted all he did for us for we were simply young and naïve. Now we have been touched by two tragedies in such a short amount of time and we must grow up fast. He will always be remembered for his public love and his devotion to charity but to us my sister and I"_

He smiled at me as I fought back tears.

" _He will always just simply be dad the loving father who greeted us with ice cream bars and long walks after school who tickled us and listened to us. He will be the man holding my hand steady as I tried to beat my brother at darts. I never did but it didn't matter to him cause I was his son and I tried my best and to him that's what mattered. He always made me smile afterwards. He will always be the man who clapped the loudest as my sister practiced her pirouettes and held that Mic tight as she pretended to be a rock star. He was fun generous and silly I know someday we look back and laugh at these memories instead of crying. I will grow old never knowing a more pure or unwavering love. I know now I have a right and a duty. He taught me that at the end of all our journeys here on earth three things will remain."_

" _Faith I will make you proud dad. I will revenge your death I will make this nation safer"_

" _Hope One day soon England your rightful king will return"_

I swallowed this was not scripted holy hell. I was afraid to even glance at Mum I could feel her seizing. Uncle bastard looked fit to be tied and perhaps a bit nervous. Go Liam. Win win.

" _Love The greatest of all these is love. I swear England I love thee I will protect thee. Like my father before thee"_

Everyone stood to clap except mum and Cyrus even his spawn stood grinning and blowing kisses. Idiots they didn't even know he was plotting their demise keep clapping you draft bitches. I stood proudly staring at my brother smiling for the first time in weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eleanor**

 **Gemma:** _"Please join us ladies and gentleman in welcoming to the stage Sir Elton"_

Gemma clapped as she turned to greet Sir Elton he bowed as he turned to Gemma and blew kisses to her holding her hands. Taking the Mic Sir Elton turned to everyone bowed again and blew out kisses.

 **Sir Elton** " _Thank you everyone for having me it's with the heaviest of hearts that we say goodbye to the people's king. So please help me welcome one of the most beautiful royal voices england has ever heard Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor"_

I swallowed as I stood up Liam squeezed my hand as the whole congregation stood to applaud.

My heart pounded in a million different ways as I slowly went up on stage. I was sweating and shaking but than I looked around and found Phi's smiling face. Shining from the front pew next to her dad and Marcus. Her eyes were so warm full of confidence full of love. I felt peace for just a few seconds than I got on stage and shock Elton's hands as he took mine in his and kissed mine. We walked to the piano where he helped me to sit on top of the massive instrument. Elton sat the bench as he prepared to start playing. I locked eyes with my mum who nodded at me her eyes scanning my whole body. Cross your legs Eleanor. I could read her mind you better have knickers on. Taking a deep breath I nodded to her as I crossed my legs. Elton started playing his melody was beautiful and haunting.

" _ **They say we bruise too easily  
I don't know if it's that way for me  
I've seen 'em come, I've seen 'em go  
I've seen everyone I know  
Fall in and out of love  
It's just the way it goes"**_

 _ **"Word is out, silence seems so loud  
There's no light above or below me now  
I've seen it grow, I've seen it live  
I've seen everything I give  
Falling out my hands, no matter who I'm with"**_

 _ **"And nobody ever tells you"**_

I jumped off the piano my voice carried high into the church's ceilings as I walked down the aisle greeting the people. Camera's flashed as I posed with kids hugging them, stopping to receive kisses from elder members.

" _ **When love is dying, when love is dying  
It just gets a little colder  
And we stop trying, we stop trying, yeah we stop trying  
Oh when love is dying"**_

 _ **"There's a pain you never can explain  
Cuts so deep time and time again  
I felt it then, I feel it now"  
**_

" _ **But nobody told me how  
To fight a world of hurt  
Somebody help me now"**_

My mind was focused only on giving the best performance I could. I wanted my voice to carry to the high heavens so my dad and my brother could feel my love hear my words. Maybe my mother could finally get to understand all the pain she has caused this family. _****_

_**"And nobody ever tells you  
When love is dying, when love is dying  
It just gets a little colder  
And we stop trying, we stop trying, yeah we stop trying  
Oh when love is dying"  
**_

Maybe she would get it why I take so many drugs. Why I drink till I black out. Why I hate my damn life so much. Why there was no way in this world I would ever subject my own child to this life.

 _ **"Love never makes it easy  
And I never got that feeling  
No we never stood a chance  
When love was dying''**_

 _ **"And nobody ever tells you  
When love is dying, when love is dying  
It just gets a little colder  
And we stop trying, we stop trying, yeah we stop trying  
Oh when love is dying"**_

" _ **Turn me loose from your hands  
Let me fly to distant lands  
Over green fields, trees and mountains  
Flowers and forest fountains  
Home along the lanes of the skyway"**_

 _ **''For this dark and lonely room  
Projects a shadow cast in gloom  
And my eyes are mirrors  
Of the world outside"  
**_

Walking further into the church little kids came forward to give me roses tears fallen from their tiny faces. Did they even know that they were apart of history? I nodded as I was greeted by celebrities Joss Gem a popular singer who was close friends with Robert. Sir Paul a man who helped change the face of music in the late 60's. T-Swift who was crying as she handed me a huge bouquet of pink red white and purple roses.

Dignities who nodded and touched my face as I kept my composer keeping the song going my voice filled with emotion and strength. I didn't even know I possessed. Photographers took videos and pictures as I went up to join the choir who were singing at full force their hands clapping.

" _ **Thinking of the ways  
That the wind can turn the tide  
And these shadows turn  
From purple into gray"**_

 _ **"For just a skyline pigeon  
Dreaming of the open  
Waiting for the day  
But he can spread his wings  
And fly away again"**_

 _ **"Fly away skyline pigeon fly  
Towards the things  
You left so very far behind  
Fly away skyline pigeon fly  
Towards the dreams  
You left so very far behind"  
**_

I looked up to the ceiling wondering could they really hear me? I fought back the tears and the fear that my voice was falling on death ears. Singing always left me feeling powerful like I was apart of something far greater than myself. I usually felt closer to people. Now though I just felt scared that my dad would never know how much I loved him and just wanted to make him proud. _ **  
**_

" _ **Let me wake up in the morning  
To the smell of new mown hay  
To laugh and cry, to live and die  
In the brightness of my day"**_

Squeezing Phi's hand as I went forward. I felt her love and her fear for me she knew me to well she could see it in my eyes. I paused at my dad's coffin the guards parted just slightly for me as I stared into his face. So lifeless but so royally made up he didn't look like my dad. Maybe this was some horrible cruel joke that mum and Cyrus had concocted. Maybe he was really alive somewhere unable to move or speak being held prisoner by them.

" _ **I want to hear the pealing bells  
Of distant churches sing  
But most of all please free me  
From this aching metal ring  
And open out this cage towards the sun"  
**_

Now I was being stupid and childish Liam was right it was time to grow up and be mature. This wasn't a joke. I bowed over the coffin as I gently laid down the roses that I had been holding you wouldn't get how difficult it was to juggle a Mic and a pile of roses. Leaning over I kissed his forehead.

He was cold so cold and waxy. My dad was jubilant with life and warm. It shock me to the core a few tears even escaped as I tried to hold myself together breathing at a normal even pace. Squeezing his hand I turned around. My war paint was my voice and I needed it now. Elton came over Mic in hand as one of the alter boys took over the piano. Taking my hand he walked with me down the center aisle.

As we finished the few selected congregation members lined up to say their final goodbye's before the procession would start their journey to the burial grounds at Windsor. My Mum, Liam came to stand beside me as uncle bastard and his Slapper daughters stood across from us. As the line moved forward and people paid their respects they shock hands with each side of us. People whispered their condolences to us as I kept singing. I wondered though how many really gave a damn that my father was gone for most of them it was civic or royal duties. My mum didn't seem to give a damn why they were here she greeted them all with grace and strength. I admired her for that as much as I would never admit that. I did wonder though was she just playing a role to maybe she really didn't give a damn he was gone. Maybe she was the reason he was gone. Focus Eleanor and sing. _ **  
**_

" _ **For just this skyline pigeon  
Dreaming of the open"**_

Was she glad that Cyrus was king? Was this her plan all along? I felt so small looking at the vast sea of people the union jack flag rung proudly as the church doors were opened and so would begin the longest walk in my life. My eyes caught another flag it was black and white with red in it squinting I tried to see what it was. Suddenly I was yanked away my mum nodding to me to focus on my task at hand. Cyrus turned his back on the coffin as we prepared for transport. Liam took my hand as I wrapped up. _ **  
**_

" _ **Waiting for the day  
That he can spread his wings  
And fly away again"**_

 _ **"Fly away skyline pigeon fly  
Towards the things  
You left so very far behind  
Fly away skyline pigeon fly  
Towards the things  
You left so very, so very far behind"**_

At the very end my voice cracked as the tears I had been holding in fell. I saw Phi cover her mouth as Mum grabbed my hand and together the three of us walked down the aisle behind the coffin a family of four for the last time. How was I suppose to do this? How do you say goodbye to the only parent you've ever really had? The only one who has ever encouraged you? Somebody seriously tell me how cause I have no idea.

 **Lyrics belong to Elton John and the respected writers for each song. When Love is Dying and Skyline Pigeon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phi**

Gunshots rung out as the London bell chimed starting the graveside service. Tucked far away form public view we stood surrounding the casket. The service was for family and friends only and the tears were flowing. Lenny stood motionless as I cuddled her sniffling back her tears I wished with all my heart I could make her open up. _"Can we get this stupid things started some of us have better things to do like running a nation full of idiots"_ Liam had to be held back by Lenny from attacking Cyrus again. I was shocked she stayed as calm as she did but she simply turned to him eyes glaring as she hissed. " _Your welcome to leave at anytime if this is inconvenient for you no one wants a slimy bastard like you here" "Always so dramatic Eleanor calm your coked arse down" "Cyrus enough my kids deserve the chance to say goodbye to the man who raised them if you can't find the decency to shut the hell up than get the hell out" "Oh please Helena don't act like you give a damn about_ _my dear late brother you laid down with him every night for years spewing lies all the while you were spreading your legs for another man I believe we call that a whore"_ In a flash Liam was on Cyrus his fists pounding the kings face as Marcus and my dad were on him pulling him off. Why couldn't he give them a moment of peace? Lenny went over to Liam along with Gemma both hugging him rubbing his fists trying to calm him down. " _How dare you assaulting the king of England call the police I want this bastard arrested" "Are you kidding me Cyrus your a foul vile rat you can't have Liam arrested!" "I can and I will as soon as this charade is over he will be going to jail and you Eleanor are no one to call anyone names your a disgrace to this family to the monarchy and most of all the man lying in that coffin I don't know why my brother wasted his time on either one of you bastard children" "Cyrus shut your mouth enough talking about having my son arrested Liam will not be going to jail and you will shut your goddamn mouth stand back and honor Simon if you can't than get out you maybe the king but I am still the goddamn queen of England and Simon's wife"_ Cyrus rolled his eyes as the queen spoke hissing each word. " _Oh yes please spare me from sparing the spare to the spare to the heir we all know she was a mistake you needed a spare encase anything tragic happened to Robert w_ _h_ _e_ _n_ _along comes thing one and oops bastard number two came along for the ride. I'm not surprised she's messed up though I mean she had to catch a disease or two that screwed up her mind being held in your dirty uterus"_ Liam started to charge again but Marcus was on him holding him back. " _Please Eleanor spare us all the act we all know your no where near the decent moral woman you wanted my brother to believe your hopeless_ _pathetic worthless if anyone is to blame for my brother's death it's you" "I didn't put the knife to my dad's back" "No Princess you just put it through his heart everyday for the last six and a half years every time he begged you to quit to do better and you lied that you would put on those fake tears than went out and partied till your drunk ass had to be carried back inside hours later you spit on his wishes on his dreams you made him look like an incompetent fool to the press to the public for years and years I may be a lot of things Eleanor,_ Cyrus was right up in her face as she balled her fists staring at him. " _But at least I am who I am and I make no lies or misconceptions about it you princess are all talk all flare no real balls we all know you prefer pussy over real balls"_ I couldn't stop her from shoving him so hard he fell with in seconds her fist were covering his face as my dad started yelling pulling out his gun as Marcus once again stepped forward and pulled Lenny up as she kicked and spit. The Queen stepped between them as Cyrus was helped up screaming about having them both thrown in jail. One glance from her and he shut up her eyes were cold and hard. _"Enough Cyrus we are tying up these people's time you are making a mockery out of a national tragedy my husband deserves a proper burial so shut up or I swear to god I will shut you up and put you right into this ground next to him"_ Eleanor stood up as the pastor got the nod from the queen to commence. I could see how scared she was she kept taking deep breaths as she stood next to her father's casket unfolding and folding her hands. Eyes casted down the queen went over to squeeze her hands lifting Lenny's chin with her fingers as Lenny looked up her face trembling swallowing she looked her mum in her eyes.

" _Eleanor you have always had a beautiful voice your dad use to love to sit and listen to you sing. I know if he could he would love to hear you today and I know he would be proud so sweetheart listen to me take a deep breath don't worry about anything or anyone else focus on what today is all about honoring the man who raised you who loved you both"_ She looked towards Liam who had come over to wrap his arms around his sister. _"I'm proud of you Eleanor just like Simon would be I bet he's watching you from the stars right now smiling down at how beautiful you look today how strong you are so baby sing with all your heart sing so he can hear you up in heaven among all the stars"_

Lenny took a deep breath as the queen sat down next to Liam I wanted nothing more than to run over and wrap her in my arms but she had to do this alone so I reluctantly followed my dad taking seats behind the queen, Liam, Cyrus and the twin spawns. Slowly Lenny's voice filled the air she started out shaky but the words hung in the air winding it's way to my heart. I could see Lenny and her dad when she was a kid. The vision filled my eyes with tears.

 _Back when I was a child  
Before Life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then  
_

I saw the queen smile as she was to caught up in her memories her eyes watered as she watched Lenny up there next to the casket singing her heart out.

 _Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved_

 _If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again  
_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
_

I think I actually heard the queen chuckle a bit as she heard those words, I know I saw my dad smile the memories he must have of this family made me wonder about how life use to be when the twins were kids. Was the queen always so harsh on them or did time make her bitter?

 _Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me _

Lenny's voice cracked a little but her eyes which watered never left her mum's face. I felt my own checks wet with tears.

The guns sounded again saluting the flags were removed from the casket folded while the shots went off presented in military style to both the queen and Liam.

 _If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
_

They took off the crown and gave it to Lenny who curtsied. Tears flowing as she looked up to the sky her voice gaining strength and passion.

 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
Again _

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how momma would cry for him  
_

The casket was lowered slowly as Gemma, Marcus, Lorde, Penelope, Maribel stepped forward throwing down their roses.

 _I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me _

There was a break as she rested her voice while the pianist Sir. Elton had a solo while he was playing the pastor read a verse.

" _Earth to earth ashes to ashes dust to dust_

 _From ashes we came to earth we are returned_

 _Our spirits shall return to god who gave us life_

 _The lord bless him keep him, the lord make his face to shine upon him"_

We bowed our heads as the casket was slowly lowered inch by inch. The queen and Liam took hands as they went over to Lenny taking her hand as the three of them went to the edge Liam muttered a prayer as he crossed himself and threw his rose down. The queen than tossed hers as she spoke softly. " _God Speed my king gods speed long may you dwell in the house of thy lord"_ Both of them went to Lenny wrapped their arms around her as she broke down a little together they helped her throw in her rose.

I was amazed how she went from breaking down to being able to sing again moments later.

 _I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But dear Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
_

Dirt was thrown on the casket as the queen took the crown from Lenny's shaky hands so she could blow a kiss to her dad's casket.

 _And this is all I ever dream_

" _Dad I love you_

 _I know one day I'll see you again till than I promise I'll do better I'll make you proud"_

I hated seeing her like this but it wasn't my place to be next to her right now she needed time to grieve.

" _Oh for god sakes you want to be with him so bad here_

 _I'll make it happen"_

In a flash Cyrus ran past me knocking me down I looked up just in time to see Cyrus's hands connect with Lenny's shoulders. I heard her scream I heard the queen scream as Liam and Gemma tried to catch her but Lenny's body disappeared down the hole. I heard my dad and Marcus yelling for her but there was no answer. Than Liam's voice called out " _Lenny I'm here I promise"_ Gemma called out " _Liam no!"_

He was gone diving into the hole where his sister was as Cyrus grinned. " _Two bastards down win win"_ Like lighting the queen's fist connected with his jawline. I wish I could of cheered but my heart was beating so hard with fear and worry where was Lenny?

 **Lyrics to Dance with my father again belong to Luther Vandross.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phi**

Choices life is defined by them when were kids we don't understand how one choice one decision can change the course of your whole life. As kids our biggest decisions are oatmeal or cold cereal what clothes do we wear who do we hang out with? What to watch on TV? Some of these decisions are pretty big ones but at the time we never think it's going to alter the rest of our lives.

If only we could have it that simple forever. Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass it's about learning to dance in the rain. I've had to to learn to adjust quickly at a very young age. I was eight when my parents shipped me off mom promised me that someday we would all be together again. She died without me ever seeing her again. I was sent to live with grandparents who I barely knew in Nebraska they were strict church going folks who believed in everything the bible said. There were so many rules at their house I couldn't touch anything because it would break or get dirty. I didn't speak unless spoken to, I wasn't allowed outside past eight pm and they had to know who I was with at every minute. I went to a very exclusive Christian school where the nuns could still whip you. I was not the model student I cursed even in confession. I was always cursing than apologizing only to curse more. I spoke without permission I hated my uniform which I was always pulling at redecorating getting me in more trouble. I had only a few friends most of the girls were rich snobs who I had nothing in common with they liked to shop on Friday nights go to the movies and talk about boys. I could care less about the latest fashions give me jeans and a tank give me a basketball a sweet beat to dance to and I was happy as a clam. Basketball became my passion pretty early on I loved the feel of the ball bouncing against my hand as I controlled where it would go and how fast it would fly. Yet I was never amazing at it my school didn't have a girls basketball team because they didn't believe girls should be in sports they thought we should be at home learning how to knit and bake. My grandparents shared their opinions so it made it hard to practice and get better. Dance however they approved of to a certain extent so I was free to go to dance class I spent a lot of time practicing and practically lived there. My dance teacher Miss. Javi was encouraging and supportive she let me stay after she was closed so I could be by myself and practice. My grandparents and I fought all the time as I got older they didn't want me to date yet I wanted to be like a normal kid even if I didn't feel like one. My commitment to dance though kept me pretty detained I spent every waking hour working on becoming the best dancer staying focused listening to any corrections my teacher gave me. She even recommended that I audition for a preforming arts high school my grandparents didn't support that they said it was frivolous and stupid that girls needed real jobs like being a mom working in a kitchen or a hairdresser not chasing stardom. Which made life in their house for me a living hell. I idolized Katti Lanner, Jane Avril, Emilie Bigottini, Celine Celeste all amazing strong women who excelled at dance. I was determined to make it sneaking to competitions on weekends without them knowing it was wrong and sometimes I felt guilty but my guilt was replaced by pride and excitement as soon as I stepped on stage and heard my song. After a few years of doing this I was starting to rise in the rankings I started winning competitions. Than life threw me another curve my grandparents were killed in an accident when a drunk driver ran a red light. I was 11 and scared having no clue what would happen to me. I hadn't heard from my parents my mom never even came to her parents funeral. I was put into foster care by the time I was 14 I had been in twenty different homes most of them pretty bad. I was beat up by both parents and kids, I had my stuff stolen one set was so bad that they wouldn't take me to a doctor when I was sick I ended up passing out from bacterial pneumonia at school. I spent two weeks in the hospital before I was removed and went to live in a group home. That's where I met Aimee D'Anuglio she was 14 like me also a dancer expect she excelled in ballroom an area I had never tried. Aimee was from England like me she moved to the USA when she was 11 and shortly after her parents were killed in a shooting in La. She had no other family around. We bonded quickly spending every minute together she taught me the basics of ballroom which I found fascinating.

Aimee was the first girl I kissed and I started to have feelings for she was different and not everyone in our small town liked different. She were mainly Gothic clothing and makeup she liked heavy metal and dark movies sad songs. Yet she wasn't depressed she didn't cut herself or hate herself she never used drugs or smoked. She was happy and had a great out look on life she was always trying to help others like me. I was shy and not as open with my sexuality as she was she was patient and kind and taught me to stand true to myself. Even when my secret came out and I was bullied for being who I was she helped me to stay strong and be proud of who I am to go after what I wanted.

Aimee and I were together for two years but when I was seventeen I got an offer to tour with my dance school. We were on the road for three months than came home for a week before going back on the road. I came back to find her with another girl I must of spent months crying over her before I came to the conclusion she wasn't worth it. I deserved better I was quick to figure out what I wanted I had to go after. I started working harder training longer until I rose to the number one spot in all my categories. My hard work earned me a spot at several colleges than last year my mom was killed and my dad sent for me to come live with him. I applied to Cambridge and was accepted.

Life has taught me that it's not fair but it's our choices and how we deal with what life throws at us that define us. When I saw Princess Eleanor dancing on one of the news shows I knew she was going to be mine. I watched her from a far for three months after I came to live at the palace. I heard stories from my friends at school about her she use to go to the same university until last year no one would ever tell me what happened why she stopped going to school. Some people would call it stalking some would call it chance I call it taking charge of my destiny. I knew there was no way to get a hold of her she was always surrounded by guards or her family as part of my dad's arrangements his family was suppose to live in the palace unheard from unseen my mom got to close to King Simon that's how she was killed. My dad is determined that won't happen to me. Than fate threw me a curve ball I saw Liam in the pub located next to school so I started to to follow him get to know his routine. I befriended some of his friends got into some of his classes until the day I yelled out to him in the pub. It wasn't fate that led me there that day it wasn't the gin or the tonic that made me yell out to him, it was my plan I knew how he would react I had seen it done before expect most of the girls were giggly and awe struck around him. Not me I mean he's cute and all and sweet but he's a guy and I am simply not into them. I took a chance that he would go for me and it worked.

I didn't think he would start making out with me right than and there but he did he's a great kisser so it wasn't unpleasant but there were no sparks. I love girls how they feel when they hold my hands how soft their skin is against mine how wet their lips are how feisty they eat at me. How amazing they smell how warm they get down there when their excited. Still I was ready to do whatever I had to do that night to get into his life. Because getting into his life meant getting into hers. I never thought it would be so easy to get into hers though he gave me the choice that very night. Did I want to go to Paris where his sister was or to his bed? Duh I took Paris some girls most girls would say I was crazy not to not hook up with him that night.

I never regretted the choice it brought me the most wonderful gift ever. Sleeping with Lenny that night wasn't about sex not to me from the moment I meant her she had captivated my heart. I knew I would do anything to help her. I don't believe in regrets so I weigh my choices carefully. Like leaving England again to go on the run with Lenny leaving my dad was one of the hardest choices I had to ever make there was no way to connect with him when I left this time, I would never see him again. He will be devastated when he wakes up and finds me gone I had to lie to him but it had to be done. He could never know where we were for her safety. After Cyrus attacked her things moved very quickly she wasn't breathing when Liam pulled her out of the hole but she was bleeding major from her head.

It took three of us to apply pressure to her head to slow the bleeding down. Marcus had done CPR on her while my dad and three of his men held Cyrus back until the police got there. By the time she got to the hospital she had stopped breathing two more times they rushed her into surgery to relieve pressure from the swelling going on inside her brain, to stop the bleeding. She remained in critical condition for three days in a coma. When she woke up things went even faster. Liam heard their mum talking to Lucius she knew Lenny was pregnant from the blood work she was not happy at all this would not be good for the family image. So she plotted to have Lenny marry a prince from another country as soon as Lenny was well enough to be up and around. Within minutes Liam had packed her bags he was scared for her safety with Cyrus free and her mum planning to marry her off he felt to keep her safe she had to leave. He begged me to keep her safe to leave with her. I love Lenny so much that I will always put her first.

That's why I was currently curled up on the cold hard metal floor of a big cruise ship sailing to parts unknown. Two days had gone by with no food no fresh air no bathroom except a cold metal bucket which was smelling. Lenny was curled up in my lap and arms she wasn't fully recovered yet still sleeping through most of the day recovering from a major concussion. Breathing was not easy down here it was hot stuffy I was sweating one minute shivering the next it smelled the floor was wet. Where the hell was Marcus? It's been hours and I had to pee bad again he promised me a real bathroom today a clean bed. That was hours ago so where was he? Was he okay? He wasn't discovered was he? I was starting to feel sick my stomach hurt but I didn't want to use the damn bucket again. I had no regrets leaving but I had plenty of worry what were we suppose to do for money? Where were we heading? Did Marcus have a plan? I was glad he was here I felt safer and calmer but damn did he have to keep me waiting?

Where we going to be homeless? What about prenatal care? She needed to see a doctor she needed vitamins real food regular checkups. How would people not to see us? I'm sure we were all over the news, how did the palace spin this? So many questions and no answers damn Marcus hurry up we were suppose to be in this together we have to trust each other. Right now my bladder wasn't trusting anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phi**

Marcus's shock me awake as I felt sweat dripping down my neck, back, throat seeing his smile as he bent over me. I felt a wave of relief flush through me. He put his fingers over his lips as he motioned for me to get up. I quickly woke Lenny up as much as we could she was pretty out of it but was able to stand with our help. We moved through the back tunnels where the staff was careful and slow he kept a trained eye open. The whole things took ten minutes but my arms ached my legs ached my stomach hurt. When he finally lead us into a room I almost died with relief. Marcus took her from me as I ran into the bathroom to finally relive myself. When I came back out I saw she was semi awake now her eyes still looked dazed but she was sweating less. " _She wants a shower um do you want to help her Phi?" T_ he look on his face was hysterical I nodded helping her to stand as I took a look around the room was colorful pinks, orange, yellow, greens. Small but cozy a full sized bed in one room a twin in another room separated by a portion than a bathroom.

Helping her inside she was able to guide herself onto the toilet than undress herself but when it came to climbing in the shower she was still sore dizzy and weak. So I helped her once I was undressed as soon as her back hit the wall I moved closer to wrap my arms around her small but adorable waist. Looking up at me she smiled. " _Thank you Phi for everything"_ I smiled as I felt her move closer till her lips were on mine sweet soft yet the feelings going off inside of me were bigger than any firework display. My eyes feasted on the glory of her naked body. Damn it had been way too long. She's so beautiful running my hands over her stomach, I allowed her to kiss my neck moaning slightly. I know how my moans excite her I felt it by the intensity of her kisses which increased each moan she moved my hair back as our bodies rolled so now I was pinned. My arms held her strong though I could feel her trembling and as much as I much I wanted it to be just because of me, I knew in reality she was still weak from her injuries. My lips traced every part of her body from her delicious breasts and lips to her stomach her groins legs and further down.

I never felt so close to anyone lips upon lips, hot flesh pulsing against sweaty flesh. I never felt so much freedom minutes turned into hours as we kissed and touched. Washing each other off my arms wrapped around her bare back shoulders running down her body her butt pressed into my front. My lips on her neck and throat as she moaned eyes closed. She knew how to thank me no words needed to understand how grateful she was for me. What she had no idea was just how grateful I was to her.

Breathless after our shower we lay in bed cuddling she was exhausted and snuggling against me. Days of worry and awful shelter had me winded. So sinking into a comfy bed with my princess was heaven. Sleep came fast and peaceful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Phi**

" _How do I look Babe?"_

Babe the word sounded so sexy coming from her lips I rolled it over in my tongue. I was her babe. Slowly a smile formed on my lips. Maybe it was the British accent maybe it's because she wasn't so usually open and honest with most people. Knowing I could give her that peace made me feel more confident. How did she look? Was she seriously asking me that? I could barely breathe looking at her my eyes adjusted to the new look yet she still looked beautiful breathtaking. Shedding the black smock she twirled in front of the floor length mirror. Gone were her long wavy black locks, now she had shorter platinum blond hair with pink highlights bangs hung over her left eye. Her eyes were now a beautiful chestnut color thanks to contacts.

I was speechless Lenny was always beautiful to me but now damn she was breathtaking. If I could of hopped up and taken her in my arms. I would of hugged her and kissed her and never let her go but I was still stuck in the chair under the dyer. Soon I would see what I looked like as a redhead I always wondered how it would look on me one of my favorite actresses Lindsay was a red head. Time seemed to move so slow for me all I wanted was to take Lenny in my arms and kiss her, currently she was sitting on the arm of my chair her fingers tracing the length of my arm which sent shivers up and down my body. Our fingers locked as we listened to the music giggling looking at fashion magazines. She pointed to a picture of a mom and daughter reading the headlines I saw they were Janella and Maria from The Life Of A Teenage Mother one of the current hit TV shows on Mtv according to the article they were lunching their own clothing line. I shock my head the girl couldn't be any older than five yet she was dressed like her mom in a mid drift halter top short booty shorts and way to much makeup. She was posed sexy lips pouting hand mid air waving herself off. " _She didn't have a choice in doing this it's all her mum_ _doesn't_ _this bitch understand how she's screwing her child up?"_ I rubbed her arm kissing her head. Her mum had no idea what her child's future was going to look like she was playing mind games with her. I looked at Eleanor knowing she was thinking about her own mum and everything she made her do.

I saw her expressions play across her face from fear, to anger, sadness, anguish and sickness. Squeezing her hand I gently moved it over to her stomach. " _Soon will be able to breathe easy and give this beautiful child a new life"_ I watched her expression change to hope as she leaned down smiling at me our lips touched as I kissed her with as much passion and hope I could pass to her. Finally I could get up and as soon as my legs stood up right I grabbed her spun her as she laughed hitting me. " _Oh my god Phi you look amazing!"_ smiling I allowed her to turn me squeaking as she slapped my bum. She was right though I did look hot. So red hair agreed with me I grinned I would have to get use to it being so short though it barely touched my shoulders. I did love the new curls though I hated straight hair. My new green contacts sparkled. Even our clothes were different her normal black leather attire was now a pink / white one shoulder top her pink white jeans clung to her amazing body making my mouth water. Kissing her checks trailing down her neck and throat I breathed her in. I saw the doubt in her eyes over her outfit so I assured her without words kissing and sucking on her throat squeezing her butt pulling her to me.

Purple was never my favorite color yet I was digging my new blazer white jeans with a white crop top the blazer made it all pop with a splash of color. Taking my hand we turned to Marcus who was now dressed in black jeans a Grey muscle shirt black sunglasses and a Yankees baseball hat which he wore towards his left side, I was starving so the delicious smells made my stomach growl.

This dinning room was amazing ice sculptures, dancers, in gold body paint crystal chandeliers. My eyes became dizzy from the sheer height this place was two levels no wait three all decked out in gold and sliver with wild color stage lights a huge stage which had a show going on. Marcus took Lenny's hand as we fought our way through the crowd. He lead us to a table that had a reserve sign on it. I read the name on the card. Alexander Owens who's table was this? Looking at him I tried to whisper but there was no point it was so loud in here. Sitting down a waitress served us water and took our drink orders how were we paying for this? How much money did we have? How long would it last? After she left I looked around I made sure no one was listening or watching before I leaned in towards Marcus. " _Who's Alexander? Won't he be mad were stealing his table?"_ Marcus laughed as he ruffled my hair. " _Honey I'm Alexander I picked it after my granddad he was an amazing man who always put his family first I always wanted to make him proud by being a great man, now I'm sure my parents are pissed" "Marc-Alexander you are a great man I'm sure your family would be proud your helping me in ways you can never understand"_ Len reached over and hugged him taking his hand placing it over her stomach which I heard rumbling. _"Your giving up your life your family to help me bring my baby into this world to keep him or her safe I can never repay you"_ " _Len it's my pleasure it is my duty and my honor to defend you I've defended you and Liam since you were 15 there's no way I am abounding you now your stuck with me now my dear lets get you and this little peanut some food" "We have a lot to discuss I'm sure you have plenty of fears questions"_ He had no idea the questions flooding through my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Phi**

If heaven had a taste this is what it would taste like after three days of no food I'm sure anything would taste pretty amazing this however was beyond what one would expect. Steak so juicy that my mouth was watering before it even had it's first taste. Butter coated shrimp dipped in cocktail sauce so spicy it made my eyes water. Sour cream, cheese filled potatoes. Lenny ate almost everything on the table in ten minutes but I was savoring every taste every smell. Marcus was dipping his duck into some kind of sauce I cringed how could anyone eat duck? It seemed so barbaric to haunt an innocent creature like a duck. Than again all animals were innocent even this cow I was eating. Shaking my head I shrugged as I saw Lenny watching me her smile was intoxicating I felt myself blushing. " _Let me guess your thinking about the poor duck Alex is eating huh?" "Picturing him swimming in his pond quaking to all his ducky friends his padded little feet his cute beak thinking how adorable he is how sweet and now he's being torn apart by Alex's razor sharp teeth"_ I saw Marcus aka Alex go pale my eyes watered as I had this picture in my head she laughed shoving me rolling her eyes. " _It's a dog eat dog world_ _babe we have to eat to live they live so we can eat" "Thanks now I'm not hungry Lenny" "Oh that's a shame cuz I'm starving and eating for two so we can't let that go to waste now can we?"_ Before he could open his mouth or stop her she had his plate in front of her eating that poor duck. Marcus looked at me shocked I laughed shrugging sipping my coffee. She was a master of schemes, manipulation she gets what she wants when she wants it. " _Enjoying your conquest Lenny?" "I always do babe" "That's why were in this mess aren't we?" "Point taken Marcus but a but harsh don't you think?" "Harsh but true princess look were in hiding so we must be careful we can't draw attention to ourselves. Liam is going to contact us once a week unless something major happens and only through me with a prepaid cell phone" "He's contacted some friends who he feels are trust worthy to help us they should be here soon, you two will need to change your names they will help us get ID's." "_ _W_ _e have to take charge of where we go who we trust and how the world sees us now" "I don't trust easily Marcus you know that" "I know princess but you can trust me you can trust Liam_ _so trust us to help you babe"_ before she could answer the lights flashed dimming as the colored spotlights flashed on flying all over. The audience broke into cheers and applause turning my head towards the stage I squinted trying to see who was coming on stage. The lights were so bright they were blinding and my stomach was so full now I felt sleepy I just wanted to grab Len and curl up with her.

As tempting as this was though the music came pumping on and the beat was pretty catchy making me turn my head. The voice that came out was sweet yet it hit you hard every lyric was aimed like a punch to the face stomach, ears she was going to make everyone stand up and hear her. I tried to see who was on stage she sounded like she was in her mid thirties but I couldn't see her face. I was blinded by her hair which was short maybe to her shoulders mid neck I got the feeling it was suppose to be blond but it was highlighted like a rainbow every neon color you could think of flashed. Her clothes were designer names jewelry worth thousands of dollars glittered from her neck and wrists and ears. Next to her stood a young man shredding on guitar with spiky blond and pink hair he brought back memories of my first love after Aimee her name was AJ she had long blond hair that she was always highlighting different colors, she was a guitarist on the road with me our dance crew always preformed to live music which set us apart. AJ and I met and bonded over our love for all things British our love of music. She taught me how to play guitar, I taught her how to dance, we spent a lot of time creating new routines together. Learning guitar was rough for me my fingers bleed I got blisters but every night she would kiss my fingers we would cuddle and kiss all before we made love. AJ was a risk taker and anything you would throw at her she would take on and give it an 110%.

Len was working on her third plate of food as the young lady preforming jumped down and walked through the crowd. Marcus nudged her to look up she sighed annoyed to be interpreted from her food. I could hear the lyrics clearer now and saw why he wanted her to pay attention they were speaking to her.

 _ **Everyone has a story**_

 _ **Don't judge a cover before you read the story**_

 _ **No one knows the truth behind media lies**_

 _ **Just cuz it's in print doesn't give it proof to the truth**_

 _ **Hate me if you want**_

 _ **Throw shade to my name**_

 _ **But don't doubt the struggle was real**_

 _ **Hustle hustle ever since I was a minor child**_

 _ **Working on my game my whole life**_

 _ **From riches to rags reversal is my life**_

 _ **You sit behind a screen spew those names and words**_

 _ **But do you know a damn thing bout my kingdom I built**_

 _ **Been on my own since I was 15 done and said shit I ain't proud of**_

 _ **But I never regret my struggles my truth made me into the woman I am**_

 _ **No money with a baby everything I did everything I said was for him**_

 _ **Raise my praise for him cuz he will live knowing how to dream**_

 _ **They told me to quit give it up I could never achieve just live by their rules**_

 _ **Play their game and give up my individuality I apologize to them cuz I will never stop dreaming**_

 _ **I'm living proof if you hold on to your dreams work and sweat you will achieve**_

 _ **Dreams come true but guess what if you weren't there when I was struggling at 15**_

 _ **You won't be here now when I'm riding**_ _ **to the VMA's**_

 _ **So hold on baby believe in yourself and you can change your life**_

There was something in Len's face that changed as soon as her voice broke out.

I couldn't blame her I mean damn this girl was amazing she was moving her body in ways I couldn't dream about and I've been dancing since I was a kid. Her body was lit up in pinks and purples her band-mates were in sync and her backup singers were hitting all the points. As she spun right in front of us her eyes locked with Lenny's she squeezed my hand as I saw her blush her eyes traveled up the girls short multicolored white leather shorts. Wait was she checking her out? I hit Len who blushed deeper shrugging as she sipped her water.

 _ **Keep on breathing keep on dreaming**_

 _ **Dreaming is believing and believing is seeing**_

 _ **Take it from a goddess**_

 _ **My name is not media**_

 _ **I tell no lies I offer only promises**_

 _ **It's up to you to take those promises and turn your life**_

 _ **Into potential**_

 _ **Are you in love? You think there's anyone stronger in the game?**_

 _ **Think you got what it takes to beat me? Top of the game lets see**_

 _ **Ball's in your court stand up show up or bow down watch me while I blow on by**_

Len looked uncomfortable as this girl twirled in front of her her hands gliding up Len's arm I saw Len swallow looking nervous and possibly sick, I hoped she wasn't going to vomit she did eat an awful lot.

Lowering her mic the singer looked right into Len's eyes smiling she was beautiful with her pale pasty Ivy skin gorgeous green eyes that seemed to sparkle her hair just created an aura around her.

" _Princess ain't got no love for your first girlfriend?"_

Wait hold up what? Did she just say first girlfriend? Who the eff was this girl? Why did Liam bring an old love to the mix? Len looked uncomfortable her eyes avoided looking into the girl's eyes as the girl smiled and kissed Len's check. Marcus grabbed me before I could attack her who the hell did this bitch think she was? __


	13. Chapter 13

**Len**

Shock disbelief anger they were all coursing through my blood why would Liam do this to me? We have so many connections through out the world why in the hell would he contact my ex girlfriend? He knew how badly things ended between us how hurt I was I'm still confused. I was scared for my life my body hurt from the fall I was sick from this whole pregnancy my head was so confused why would my mum do this to me? I was no longer in line for the throne so I was no threat to my uncle why would he want me dead? He could hate me all he wants but to try to kill me? It didn't make sense and Mum we fight but I always thought she loved me deep down but now she wanted to send me off to another country marry me to some dude I never met? Why? Was she that ashamed of me? That disappointed? Was the image of the family that more important than her own daughter? Now I had to deal with this damn drama from my ex Azania.

Sighing as she sat down her band took a break I tried to will some strength back into me. I would need it to keep Phi from killing her or from me. Looking into her eyes I swallowed all my feelings came rushing back. She looked different on the outside but yet I saw in her eyes she was still the same person underneath it all. She was a charmer and she was going to work Phi through any drama by being sweet and innocent I saw it coming. " _Hello gorgeous long time no see you must be Phi Liam underestimated how beautiful you are"_ why would Liam call her beautiful? I mean she is but why was he looking at her like that? I know he fancied her when they first met but he swore it was all over when we hooked up. Stop it Eleanor your being paranoid. " _Um thank you I guess"_ Phi was being so calm how did she do it? I saw Azania smiling as she sipped her drink she was plotting I could see it. If Phi's ex girlfriend was flirting with her I would frigging lose it. She remained calm squeezing my hand reassuring me that she was on my side. This is why I loved her so much. Azania wasn't going to play with me like this. Leaning over I took Phi into my arms my heart was pounding so hard I felt sick and dizzy. I needed some comfort. The minute I felt Phi in my arms smelled her scent I felt my heart calming down she looked over at me smiling wrapping her arms around me leaning into me we kissed deeply. I could play Azania's game to. " _Down to business ladies Liam connected me he told me what was going on of course I was glad to help you out" "At what cost to me Az?" "Now Lenny don't play innocent you had your part in our breakup I wasn't the bad guy you claim me to be" "I know your still bitter about what happened but it was six and a half years ago I've changed I'm sure you have to Lenny, the past is the past lets move on and grow up" "We all have choices in life Az you made yours but your choice almost destroyed me" "_ _I'm sorry for that Len but we were young I was scared I did stupid things but I had to just to survive I did what I had to for my baby just like your going to do what you have to for your baby" "We can't all go it alone though babe your not as young as I was but your motivation is the same as mine you want a better life for your son or daughter just like I want for my son it took a lot to get me to where I am now no one knows who I am now the girl you knew and loved Aisling Emery is dead now I am_ _Azania_ _Journey_ _Jennings, I'm stronger for my struggles just like I know you will be if you have the courage to forget, forgive, live and trust can you trust me?"_

Trust her was she kidding me? After everything she did to me? I was suppose to trust her? She's one of the biggest reasons I have trust issues. Looking at Phi and Marcus though I wondered what choice did I have? I felt my stomach move god I hoped I wasn't getting sick, was this a sign was my child telling me to trust her or not trust her? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Len**

 **Nashville TN Four months pregnant**

Come on you stupid stain get out of this counter my arms ached from scrubbing for the past twenty minutes. Why did drunk people get so sloppy? " _Order up"_ I heard the bartender yell sighing I threw away the nasty soaked up sponge which smelled so bad it took everything not to throw up. Washing my hands I ran over as fast as I could to grab the tray of food I hauled the tray up sweating my body aching as I moved through the crowd careful not to trip over people or fall down the hidden steps that popped up in various places which were impossible to see in the dark night of the blackbird cafe/club, neon lights flashed blinding me as I moved through sweaty bodies dancing and standing around. Shouts of waitress, order up, bimbo, cups banging, burps, laughter, cheers everything blurred together including the artist on the stage. So many costumers all yelling for me and the five other waitress on that night. I couldn't keep up my feet were on fire my head was spinning my legs hurt like hell and my stomach was so nauseated. There had to be a better way to make a living than this cleaning up after my last two big tables which were messy and ordered a shit-load of food yet I only made four dollars. My whole body felt like quitting when was the last time I had slept? What day was it even? Looking across the room I saw Phi rushing to get food to serve a table of six. She was sweating and tired I could see it in her beautiful face yet she never quit and she was doing it all for me, so if she didn't quit than I couldn't either. More people poured in I couldn't keep up but it did make the hours go by fast my strength wavered serving taking orders cleaning up putting up with rude comments flirting and even drunk people grabbing my butt. I heard the club owner yell for me Tech was creepy and nasty I had no idea when he showered last or brushed his teeth. I was afraid of him but this time he yelled for me to take a break which I was so relieved for. I squeezed through the tables the people dancing to get to Phi who was putting food and drinks down. God she was radiant how she did it was beyond me working these long draining hours plus dancing at night going to auditions. My eyes spotted the grown ass man's hands slapping and grabbing her butt suddenly I felt anger coursing through my veins as I saw her pushing his hands off the man started arguing with her trapping her against the bar his chest pressed against hers, his groin pushing against hers she looked scared and pissed fighting him off but he was stronger and drunk which made him angrier. Grabbing him I shoved him off pulling her to me shoving him he was so drunk he stumbled off. Pushing my way through the crowd. I had to pee so bad it wasn't even funny. Phi wrapped her arms around me as I pulled her into the break room sighing I felt her work her magical little fingers over my neck which felt amazing. Once I was relaxed a little I returned the favor kissing her neck working my fingers through her neck and back damn even her sweat tasted sweet hearing her giggles made me weak. She smiled as I kissed her chest and pushed her against the wall. Pulling me to her she held me kissing me deeply full of passion our fingers sank into each others soft skin. I still couldn't get use to the blond hair that fell out of my ponytail but her red hair damn that turned me on. Sliding my hands under her shirt I moved them over her flat firm stomach than ran over her perky sweaty breasts hearing her moan as I sucked on her neck gave me purpose. I undressed her sucking on her breasts pushing her skirt up I slide my fingers up her private delicate part she gasped as she kissed me pulling my hair so my face was smashed against hers, her small cries and whimpers as I fingered her over and over gave me purpose and rhythm. She was so beautiful so sweet I felt so blessed within minutes I felt her excitement grow so fast so hard it left both of us breathless as my hand was covered in her sticky sweetness. Kissing her I felt my heart racing as I laid against her. She couldn't talk all she could do was moan and laugh as she ran her hands over my body grasping me. " _Thank you princess thank you"_ She moaned softly so no one could hear her breath was so sweet slowly with shaky fingers I helped her dress my bladder near explosion. " _I needed that relief so bad I'm so tense"_

" _I know Phi I'm sorry your doing all this for me"_

" _I don't regret it babe I love you I would hold the world on my shoulders for you all this will be worth it when we have our own apartment_ _our own car holding our baby in our arms"_

Our baby our apartment our car it all sounded so amazing grabbing her butt I pulled her close to me so she could rest her head against my shoulders. How did I ever end up with someone so amazing as Phi? I mean Lyrical damn how was I suppose to get use to our new names? Even four months later I couldn't get use to our new looks names. I mean they didn't change us Phi's lips were still so full and tasted like strawberries, her breasts were still delicious her laughter still a breath of air. On the inside she was still the most gentlest sweetest person you could ever hope to meet. Touching my princess bracelet I saw she was worried I was still wearing it but my dad gave it to me when I was ten I wouldn't remove it beside princess was a common word. I can still see his face when he gave it to me and I sat on his lap smiling up at him. Tears filled my eyes Phi touched my face whipping away my tears kissing my checks.

Eleanor may be gone my dad may be buried but they will always live inside of me no matter what name I use on the outside world. Even if we run forever I could never escape their memories. My past will always chase me just like I will chase my dreams of a new life of freedom, dreams. So it made sense I chose the name Chase Anique.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cat's p o v**

 _I'm starving Jade can we get some good food?_

 _Well we can get food Cat but I don't know how good it will be I mean it's camp_

 _A step below school food which ranks it between garbage and sewer gunk_

Jade's snare remarks made me laugh as we walked down to the cafe but I was looking for Tori did Jade's words really effect her that bad? I mean I know she can be pretty hurtful but Tori had to understand how sick she was. She got what it meant to be so ill you felt like dying but were fighting to stay alive.

Kids were poring into the cafe which was already packed I grabbed Jade's hand so I didn't lose her it was so noisy I couldn't even hear my own thoughts swirling in my head.

I don't know who told Jade this ranking but the food looked really yummy to me I grabbed some OJ Pancakes a Banana. I couldn't have too much sodium or cholesterol but this seemed balanced. Jade wrinkled her nose at my plate grabbing some cereal I hated how this chemo made her so sick she couldn't even stomach food.

The place was filled in every direction and I didn't see any empty seats but we kept looking.

Trina was sitting with some chick who had a bored look on her face I was scared to try to sit with kids I didn't know but I didn't want to stand and eat either. Sighing I looked for Jade who had a look of disgust on her face.

 _Cat over here!_

My head snapped to my left where I saw Robbie standing up at a table waving widely grinning quickly I grabbed Jade's hand pulling her Robbie was nice and I hated standing there looking like a total idiot.

 _Hi Cat I'm glad to see your feeling better_

 _Thanks I just needed some rest I guess thanks for helping me_

 _Jade this is Robbie_

 _Hi loser_

 _Who asked you to talk?_

Robbie looked befuddled as he stared at her I heard a deep laugh oh great the twin was there to.

 _Girls these are my friends Andre_

 _Sup ladies looking fine today_

 _Thanks I'm Cat like the animal meow_

 _We saw you preform at the opening ceremony_

 _You got some swag boy I like it_

 _Well I do try my lady thank you always appreciated_

 _I was a nervous wreck though I mean it's a huge honor_

 _Yea it is but you puled it off_

 _Next to Andre is my man Beck Oliver_

I saw Jade freeze as she looked up this Beck boy was kind of cute to he was skinny as a rail and white as paste but he had this deep rich black wavy hair that went to his lower ear his bangs hung over his left eye which were a deep brown.

He seemed shy or he was just really into his food which was piled high five pancakes bacon and sausage.

 _That loser over there is Rex_

He pointed to his twin who rolled his eyes.

 _Loser dude I am the best part of you_

 _You can't have any of my parts_

 _I don't want your parts dude their so used up their useless_

 _I am healthy and active and hot_

 _Too hot to stay in this drowning pool of losing_

 _Cat when your ready to feel the heat come find me_

I watched him as he went off damn he was so hot but I wasn't about to insult Robbie who looked crushed.

 _Tori!_

I yelled out seeing her coming up she looked upset still.

 _Yay Jade there's Tori_

 _So why are you yaying? I should be vomiting but I'm sick of vomiting_

 _He he you just made a joke your sick if being sick_

 _Very funny Cat_

 _Well I thought it was_

 _You think pineapple fuss is funny_

 _Well it is and soft to_ _well it was until it bit me_

 _Pineapples aren't soft or cute and neither is inviting that loser over here bad enough we have to share a room with her._

 _Oh we met Tori at the opening ceremony she's sweet_

 _See Robbie thinks she's sweet_

 _Robbie's a loser_

 _I am not!_

 _Yea you are dude_

 _Am not_

 _Dude no matter how hard you deny it it won't make it any less true_

 _Yea and saying it won't make you any bigger of a meanie than you already are_

 _You have that covered_

 _Thanks_

 _Not a compliment_

 _It is if I say it is_

 _Ladies enough_

 _I'm not a lady Beck_

 _Well your whining like one_

 _Have a seat Tori_

 _Thanks sorry I took so long not having a great day_

 _We all have one of them no apologies needed_

 _Care to talk about it?_

Andre was so sweet as he talked to her he took her hand.

 _Jade's bark is worse than her bite don't let her scare you_

 _Hey Cat_

 _Yea?_

 _Shut up_

 _Don't be mean_

 _It's nothing really I mean I just I'm not use to being the new girl anywhere I've gone to the same school_

 _Since I was five I have two amazing friends Alex and Greg who never mean to me I mean yeah we fight but I know they love me._

 _I'm not use to being away from home or having to defend myself against .._

 _Mean girls?_

 _Yea no one is ever out right mean to me back home_

 _Well aren't you lucky than?_

 _No not really Jade I still have an incurable illness_

 _What do you have if I can ask Tori_

 _Yeah Cat it's cool I have Lupus and it's caused me to be in renal failure_

 _I need a kidney transplant without one I will die_

I felt my heart squeeze and it wasn't from stress it was from compassion I knew how that felt.

 _How long have you been in end stage renal?_

 _Three years I'm on dialysis three times a week_

 _No matches yet?_

 _We almost had one but..._

She sighed looking away.

 _The donor backed out at the last minute_

 _ah who does that wait that happens donors can just back out?_

Now my heart squeezed in fear and disbelieving. Jade rose yanking on me.

 _Cat we need to get down to the media center our class starts soon_

 _Oh what class do you have?_

Tori barely touched her scrambled eggs she had only three ounces of apple juice.

 _We have Film production_

 _Oh sweet so do we!_

Andre pumped his arm

 _Lets do this thang!_

 _Jade you didn't eat_

 _Who are you the food police?_

Beck sighed throwing his arms up as we got up. I felt myself reach up and rub her back I know she hates to be monitored.

 _Cat can I ask you something?_

Robbie asked as we threw our stuff out everyone else seemed to be moving three times faster but I could only move as fast as a snail.

Robbie wrapped his arm over my waist as we walked out of the cafe the truck was filled so we waited for another one I waved to Jade who had her arms crossed sitting by Beck.

Good luck man he'd need it with her.

 _What's up Robbie?_

 _There's a dance at the end of the session_

 _Uh huh yeah Ali calls it the Back To Reality Jam_

 _Yea well I was hoping you could be my date_

My throat seemed to swell shut was he serious? I had only known him like a minute and he wanted to date already?


	16. Chapter 16

**Eleanor**

I could hear a kids voice upon awakening my head was pounding. " _She's awake!" "_ _Azania!"_ Where was I? Why was everything hurting and spinning? Why was it so dark? Why was I so hot? My eyelids felt so damn heavy? The struggle was real but finally light poured through my cracked open eyelids blinding me causing pain to split open my skull. Pain shot through my stomach inhaling a deep breath I pushed myself up. Where was I? Looking around I saw it was only my room. Azania came into the room looking flustered but relieved as two of the girls yelled to her. _"Chase glad your awake" "_ _Dr. Formaldehyde said it was exhaustion but if you rest for a few days you'll be fine baby Chase is doing well fingers toes are well defined, we got an ultrasound you can look at the eyebrows eyelashes nails and hair are all forming perfectly" "We couldn't tell the gender yet Mr or miss chase was playing bashful"_ Azania rubbed my belly as I laid back looking at the picture breathless my baby. My perfect beautiful baby I could actually see him or her curled up inside of me. I smiled feeling my heart flutter as she squeezed my hand. Phi should be here wait Lyrical damn. Where was Lyrical why wasn't she here? _"_ _Dr. Flo is estimating that this little one weighs about four ounces and is around 6 inches long" "That's good right?" "Yes darling that's normal so everything is good for now but you have to take care of yourself it's not easy Chase but you have to learn to balance it all"_

She asked one of the girls April to turn on the fan which filled the room with cool air instantly sighing I leaned back. She asked Lucy to grab a cold compressor for me which helped cool me off. _"Sweetheart just make sure everyone knows Chase needs to rest so to please keep the noise down" "Sure thing Mama"_ Fourteen year old Lucy Regal Jennings hugged Azania as she ran off. I saw Azania smile as she heard Lucy call her mama. Lucy was one of the first foster girls they took in when they came here she was abused by her family beaten horribly she barely spoke or ate. She trusted no one until she came here Azania got her to open up to trust by showing her nothing but pure love, patience, understanding. Now she's a fun healthy active talkative caring young woman. She loves dance and math she's into softball. Why was I here in bed? I should be working. What time was it? What day was it? Azania gently pushed me back she could always read my mind. Pressing her hand against my forehead she shock her head. Thanking April she handed her the old cloth as she put the new one against my forehead. An instant cooling sensation filled my body. Laying back I closed my eyes a flash hit me Ryan! I shot up but Azania pushed me back down as she called for Lucy looking up I saw Lucy come inside followed by a flash of cuteness eight year old Ryan's face popped into my view I never wanted to hug a kid so hard in my life. He wrapped his pudgy hands around my shoulders tears overflowed as Azania rubbed my back. Scolding Ryan gently for running off to the arcade without telling me she ushered him off to bed. 10.32 pm the neon green numbers flashed on the clock against my bed. Great I was missing a shift. A missing shift meant missing money. How was I suppose to balance it all? How was I suppose to take care of myself my baby work so I could make enough money to pay for anything? While staying out of the limelight? My head pounded thinking of it all I needed Lyrical I needed to hold her kiss her I needed her to reassure me what we were doing was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lyrical**

"Take it from the top deep breath focus on the music you can do this Lyrical your name means expression emotion in an imaginative and beautiful way. I nodded towards the accompanist and counted the beat before leaping into my routine. Closing my eyes I let myself get lost in the music my moves became one fluid motion. When the music ended I took a bow breathing deep. My response wasn't jubilant cheers that I always dreamed about but in life and in dance there rarely are those dream like moments. A simple nod from the casting agent told me I was done. Sighing I grabbed my bag no point in even changing. He had my information if he wanted me for the job he would call me. I doubted I would get the part in four months I have been auditing I have only gotten a few small roles one was a dancer in an amusement park show which I got paid $250.00 for the job only last two weeks though. The second job was a dance teacher at a camp for beginners for two weeks which I earned $82 for in two weeks. Sighing shaking my head I started my walk to my car which was three blocks away I usually loved walking but right now I was exhausted. Not only did I do my normal 10 hour shift I covered for Chase so she wouldn't get fired. I raced to the audition from the cafe my legs were killing me my back was hurting and my head and stomach yelling at me.

Music row was packed full of sweaty drunk people fans who were rude and obnoxious pushing them away as I sipped my cappuccino. Listening to the music coming from all the cafe's and clubs. Heavy dressed up woman wearing cowboy hats and tight clothing. All screaming for the performers on the various stages. People snapped pictures making their kids pose with those stupid cut out signs of cows, horses, cowboys. Bikers revved up their bikes every block was filled with neon colored signs ranging from bars, to clubs, music stores, cafe's almost every bar had bands playing live. The smudgy signs made it hard to see inside bright yellow lights blinded me from the beer signs. I could only see parts of the stages, guitar strumming cowboys, girls, banjos fiddles, dancers, every show had something different. Dad would of loved it out here he was one of the few British men who I knew that listened to Country music knew everything about it. We use to bond over it all the time.

The music the energy gave my tired body a new wind I found myself clapping and cheering as I stopped in front of jumping jade's bar and grill stage show. It was slightly newer than most of the establishments around here. Brass polished doors with gleaming windows a neon black and pink guitar in front a young girl in her late 20's early 30's with long wavy black hair was on stage her energy was infectious fitted jeans with rime stones a sequined halter top and a cowboy hat to match, she was crooning out Jesus take the wheel her voice filled with rich energy but she didn't catch me emotionally. I could picture Chase up there her voice was pure magic rich raspy she could do any style. One man lifted up his five year old daughter so she could see better I felt a lump in my throat thinking about all the times I use to have with my dad when I was little. We use to walk the streets of London when they had festivals Glastonbury, Feildday bestival, festival number 6. how was he? Was he pissed? Worried scared? What was he thinking? I wished I could talk to him reassure him I was okay, I was safe I was happy. I lifted my prayers up to watch over my dad ever since losing my mom he's been on edge lonely, depressed I couldn't contact him though it was too risky.

Voices started me turning my head I saw two men rushing me. Strong fingers caught my wrist violently shoving me into a wall. Painfully my face scratched the bricks. Who the hell did they think they were? I let out a scream as I kicked him in his crowned jewels. I was the king's head of securities daughter after all I knew how to defend myself. Three more men came out one yanked my hair I screamed as one pushed me down my ribs crunched someone kicked me hard over and over again. Air became impossible to receive.

They grabbed my purse panic filled me my purse had most of our money in it we didn't trust leaving it at the house some of the kids had been known to steal the men were laughing running off as I spit up blood pain over took me I tried to crawl but dizziness over took me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chase**

Robbed the word caught deep in my throat as I sat staring at Lyrical curled up in my lap, her face bloody bruised. Her body was sore and red covered in red rashes and dark bruises. Tears poured down my face. If I ever caught who did this I swear they would pay with their lives. I was so thankful it wasn't worse though. Getting up I kissed her forehead she needed rest Dr. Owens gave her a clean bill of health just some bruises nothing broken. Covering her up I went downstairs too give her time to rest. Music filled the air as I went further down even as late as it was this house was always filled with music. The younger kids were in bed now but the older ones were up all piling by the rehearsal room.

I passed the kids room as I went downstairs. Eight year old Henry with his spiky hair clutching his teddy bear as he sat on his bed watching cartoons. 10 year old Max reading a book researching online this kid was so smart very dedicated to school. So different from Harry who had no care in the world and just wanted to play video games and eat junk. The next room was six year old Tyler his room covered in Gi Joe's army men were all around his room trucks, war posters, he was obsessed with the military. His parents were both majors in different branches they died in Iraq and Afghanistan two years apart. Going in I covered him up my heart went out to him so little yet so much weight on his shoulders yet he was happy and healthy. Once he settled I kept going to the last of the younger kids nine year old Blake Matthew he wasn't in his room where could he be? I searched the older boys rooms I climbed the steps which were awful. Breathless I stopped at 14 year old Zylen's room he was on his laptop no Blake 13 y.o Abriel was asleep. Going downstairs to the girls rooms I checked he was a little flirt. April's room was empty maybe they were together. Lucy wasn't in hers but she was probably with Azania. Aarushi aka Shri was curled up in her Barbie covers to adorable but way too girlie for me. No way would my baby be in those sheets. Kori is eleven full of energy so it was no shock she wasn't in her bed but bouncing to her dance game. Next was 15 year old Roxy she was with Jenna also 15 jamming on guitars in another practice room. _"_ _L_ _ooking for Azania?" "Yes is she in the main practice room?" "Yea their rehearsing for a big show this weekend" "Do you know if Blake is with them?" "Probably he loves watching them"_

I rubbed my stomach slowly going downstairs following the sounds of the music to the room. Azania's voice was loud and crystal clear as I came into the room Blake rushed to me he was dancing and smiling the light caught his bald head. Hard to believe this was the same young man who only days before was puking like crazy and so weak he couldn't leave bed. All from his treatment Chemo. Kids are resilient though that's what my dad always said, I hoped it was true cause my baby would need a tough skin if I was going to be moving all around. Leukemia the word sent shivers down my body no one should have to endure the horror of cancer least of all a little kid. Their lives should be filled with love, hope, happiness, fun, cuddles, games, not hospitals, needles, tears, sickness. Rubbing my belly I prayed my child would never know such pain or loneliness. Looking at Blake now you would never know he had such a horrible illness inside of him. He was smart full of energy loved muddin' fishing, archery, pig chasing, line dancing. There's nothing this kid wouldn't do he was dancing with a new kid right now I never saw this girl before. Lucy didn't want to dance she kept clapping and cheering but Blake kept trying to get her on the floor it didn't phrase the band they kept playing.

Azania spun with her mic eyes so bright her rainbow hair catching the light. She was a star always had been but now she was a star in her own way not just in the industry but in how she took charge of her own life. She got out of her families shadow she made a life for herself she took in these kids who had horrible lives and she gave them something they had been missing hope, love dedication priority. Maybe she had grown up maybe she was different I guess it's possible for people to change.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eleanor**

" _Who doesn't want to be the voice_

 _Everybody listens to the voice comin throu your stereo_

 _Am I crazy to dream a dreamers dream?_

 _If I fail at least I can look back at the world and say I tried_

 _No one can fault the stars for trying to shine_

 _Head in the clouds I'm dreaming dreams_

 _I'm going places leaving you behind to cry tears in your small town shame_

 _Cause I'm different now Yea-ah time has forever changed me_

 _I'm not the girl I use to be no one stays the same_

 _Were all be forever changed_

"Forever Changed yeah that sums up my life in a nut shell who would of ever thought? The party princess Eleanor who spent her Friday nights high on E partying in Paris straight through to Sunday morning only to do it again that night drinking and dancing waking up Monday morning with a different person. Who would think she would be scrubbing floors in a country dive waiting tables to drunk people working with sick kids just to scrape enough to get by. Blake pulled my hand letting him lead I spun him and smiled. Even as exhausted as Azania was she scooped him up dancing with him tickling him. Helping her put the kids to bed I was getting the feeling how being a mum would be and it was exhausting.

Sitting on her personal balcony I breathed in the night air cool crisp everything my dad use to love. He was a country boy at heart. I looked up when I felt her squeeze my hand looking at her as she sat next to me, She looked so young so venerable innocent and beautiful. Her skin was baby soft like her nails a different shade of color for each strand. _"We have so much history Chase I want to help you don't let what happened to Lyrical scare you about Nashville it can happen in any city keep working keep saving you'll have enough to move on your own soon. I know you and I know you will find a way to make it work. We all make mistakes in our lives our mistakes don't define us"_

So was that was all I was ever was to her a mistake? Did I even mean anything at all to her? Or was I just a fling? Did she even know how badly I had fallen for her? My heart skipped a beat as I stared at her. The moonlight hit her delicate heart shaped face making her eyes glow. I couldn't help but reach out and touch her face which glittered with pink glitter. Did she even think about us anymore? About the days we spent huddled together under the covers gossiping about our schoolmates, looking at tabloids, sneaking away from our families and school so we could make out. I did and I missed those days, I love Lyrical with all my heart but life was so complicated now. I guess it was than to but maybe I was so young I just didn't notice it. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Eleanor**

Azania was born into a famous family filled with actors and musicians her whole life was spent in the spotlight. Her mum had expectations placed upon her before she was even born she was one of ten kids, each kid had a role in their family. From models, actors, singers, athletes, she had no choices in her life. She was staring in commercials movies and shows before she was even a year old. I first met her when I was 13 at our school King Edwards School Witley. We met at the cyber cafe where boys and girls go to meet and interact. She was older by two years and I was drawn to her at first sight I can't really tell you when I first noticed I was attracted to girls. It just sort of happened I mean I was never the girl that had a million girlfriends, I could never know who to trust. When I saw her I just remember thinking she was gorgeous and she looked so sad. I could relate to that sadness. Her older sister had been killed in a car accident while being chased by the paparazzi. Her older brother had been shot by a rapper when he was caught up in a love triangle between a married actress and her rapper husband.

We related quickly bonding over the craziness of our families and how the world viewed us. She was amazing so smart so talented she opened my eyes to a whole new world.. She listened to me we shared the same dreams, we liked the same music and shows we loved to read together. We went for hikes and bike rides we went to the movies. She was the first person I had ever kissed. I didn't even know what gay meant or bisexual those terms were foreign to me I never applied them to myself. Mum however did and knew what they meant she didn't like her she forbid me to see her. I didn't know what I was than but I knew I really liked Azania and she really liked me. That's when my secrecy began we started sneaking out at night to go to clubs, She took me to parties that were meant for older kids we would dance for hours our bodies close, she introduced me to E she took me to her family's cabin in the mountain side. We swam naked we made out we touched we did things mum would have a heart attack over. I never viewed it as wrong I only knew that I loved her and I loved how she made me feel.

I guess I didn't make her feel the same cause I found out she cheated on me with a friend of hers she became pregnant. I was devastated but I loved her so much I was willing to stand by her we planned to run away together. Start a new life somewhere away from our families. Than one day I woke up and she was gone. I found out from Robert Mum had paid her to make her go away her parents had disowned her when she came out that she was gay and when she became pregnant she felt trapped. So mum used it to her advantage she blackmailed her with pictures telling her she would have her charged with child molestation and have her thrown in jail but she would let it all go if she took the money and went away never contacted me again and made sure I knew she never wanted to see me. She took the money and made a public show at school breaking up with me sending out a mass video telling everyone I was a slut and I slept around that I was a cheater and a horrible person. She posted it online and every kid in school saw it. I was bullied and called every horrible name there was. I felt so alone so lost so hurt I started using drugs regularly, drinking. Mum kept me on lock down I wasn't allowed out I had school than home to my room. I was so depressed I cried all the time I wouldn't eat or sleep. Mum and I fought all the time. I even tried taking my life when I was 14 that's when my mum had me sent to a hospital. For awhile when I came home I was okay I focused on my family and what I had going for me.

She screwed my whole life over and she doesn't seem to even care. I never heard from her again not till four months ago. Why would Liam contact her? Well there was the mum issue she would never think to look at her. Looking at her now I wondered could time really change her? I mean she was pretty heartless to do what she did to me could she really change? Sitting next to me I saw her tight shirt which made her amazing breasts stand out damn I missed those puppies.

Her shirt which was a light pink clung to them perfectly the lyrics on front made me chuckle "i am what amazing aims 2 b" lyrics from one of her songs. She made a crappy call in life but she built an amazing empire from it. Was I really in the position to judge? I mean look at my life now.

Her lips caught me by surprise as she pressed hers into mine pushing me back against the seat. Her lips were rough but her tongue shoved its way inside. I remembered how amazing both of them felt inside of me. What was she doing? I pushed her back but it was too late I saw Lyrical race from the room. I chased her but I was pregnant and it was hard to run she slammed the bedroom door as I heard her crying. Her tears broke my heart I banged on the door yelling for her to hear me out but she never replied. How could I be so stupid as to trust her? She hadn't changed at all she just wanted sex and money I bet Liam had paid her to hide me, I bet she thought I would just give it away to her that I was still the same stupid thirteen year old girl. Maybe my mum was right about her maybe she was a scheming child molesting bitch the whole time. I banged and banged till my fists were raw my throat on fire my tears clogging my throat but she never opened the door,


	21. Chapter 21

**Chase**

" _When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever"_

I searched the room trying to find her eyes my fingers strumming the guitar strings as I belted out the song. Heart by Heart to a crowded room full of hungry tourists and town folks. It was so jammed people were standing waiting for tables finally my eyes found hers but she didn't look at me _  
_she avoided all eye contact. Keeping busy waiting tables please look at me baby please see how sorry I am how much I love you. I'm on stage singing this for you. Please understand that kiss meant nothing to me.

" _No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart"_

Finally she looked towards me come on baby feel my words feel them in your heart, I would die to protect you I would die to keep your heart safe,

" _When you're one with the one you were meant to find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever"_

Her eyes connected with mine yes finally it's about time she has to hear how sorry I am how I never wanted that kiss. How ashamed I am. She played me again and I am a fool. I saw her eyes as she turned smiling at a customer fine flirt with her make me jealous I can take it. I swallowed as the girl put her hands on Lyrical's bum how she leaned in closer how Lyrical laughed leaning closer her eyes watching me. " _I'm sorry" "I Love You"_ I mouthed she turned away and leaned closer to the girl rubbing her fingers over the young woman's arm.

 _"No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

 _So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way to you_

 _No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me_

 _No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _And you know my heart by heart"_

She rolled her eyes turning away leaving with the girl chase her Chase, chase her don't let her go I was determined to get her to hear me. I reached out for her as the girl screamed running away. Lyrical sighed rolling her eyes, " _Leave me alone already I told you before don't talk to me" "No you need to hear me out please give me a chance to explain" "Explain what how your lips slipped and fell onto hers" "No it wasn't like that she kissed me I never kissed back" "Save it Chase I don't care what happened I care about the fac_ _t_ _you didn't push her away I care about the fac_ _t_ _that you fell for her again" "Maybe you didn't kiss back but you didn't mind it either I saw your face it wasn't full of disgust or hate it was filled with passion love you still love her after all I did for you I left my home my father I'm working at a dive bar instead of following my dreams" "No! No Lyrical I thought maybe for a minute I had feelings for her but I don't your the one I love the one who I want" "You mean need you need me right now cause if I leave you_ _r_ _all alone and we all know Chase can't live alone well to bad cause I'm done I'm leaving I'm going back home but no worries dear I won't tell anyone where your at"_

" _No Please no I love you I …_

I felt something cold and metal pressed against my head as I pulled on her arm her eyes went wide as I froze. Hearing a male voice calling out to me. " _Don't move don't speak" "If you don't do as I say the Princess will die"_ Princess did he just say princess? What was pressed to my head? How did he know who I was? I barely knew anymore. " _Come with me Ophelia and_ _P_ _rincess Eleanor" "Or you both die"_

I heard a cock which meant the metal thing against my head was a gun.

 **Lyrics belong to Demi Lovato**


	22. Chapter 22

**Liam**

Quietly swiftly I moved like a ninja down the hall time was of the essence Len had been gone for four months and with each passing day I missed her more and more my heart felt like it was breaking in half. She's my twin my soul-mate my sister. I was more and more worried about her but I needed to be strong for Len and for England this nation needed a decent honest king. My dad deserved revenge justice. The hour was late but a small light came from my mum's office what was she doing up so late? Checking around I saw no one was around so I sneaked into the hall and creped against the door listening. Mum's voice was soft but I heard a range of emotion in her voice. " _It's gone too far this time Cyrus my children hate me Liam is suspicious Eleanor has taken off to points unknown" "I'll deal with Liam Helena I'll make him see things from our point of view"_ Cyrus moved closer to my mum holding her wrist in his hand his eyes looking into hers. " _As far as the pregnant whore good riddance she was a disgrace to this family a disgrace to the monarchy" "No one asked you Cyrus just because your kids hate_ _you_ _doesn't mean I'm okay with my children hating me" "Eleanor is hurting over her dad's death now she's alone and scared she's pregnant she doesn't know the first thing about raising a kid" "Not alone Helena she has the head of security's slutty daughter with her" "Ophelia won't help her she'll only hurt her she's too dumb too slow wait maybe this could be a good thing if Eleanor is slowed down" "She can be found I like the way you think my queen, allow me to do the honors I'll take Ophelia out" "_ _N_ _ow hold up Cyrus I never said I wanted her dead she's annoying but she's not evil no there's been too much blood shed already no parent deserves to lose their child not even our lack luster security detail" "It had to be done Helena Simon won't listen to reason he was hell bent on destroying our lives"_ I looked in further they were by her desk the lighting was dim at best making it hard to see, what little I did see I wasn't liking. Cyrus stood behind my mum hands wrapped around her waist. My mum leaned down back eyes closed. _"_ _Did we have to take it so far Cyrus?" The look in Eleanor's eyes I'll never recover from that, my kids lost the only man they ever knew as their father they have to live the rest of their lives believing our lies that Simon wasn't their dad, Liam is gutted that he's not the next king" "Liam wasn't ready Helena we both know it someday when he's mature and ready to take the throne will make sure it happens and Eleanor has been a mess for years you can't blame yourself she's a train wreck"_

There it was the words I had been trying to hear forever " _They have to live the rest of their lives believing our lies that Simon wasn't their dad"_ So it was true Lenny was right all along they were lying. How could she? My heart was beating so fast I checked my recorder on my cell it was still recording. Perfect. I looked back and almost puked Cyrus had slowly spun my mum wiped away her tears as he leaned in and kissed her and she responded. With in seconds he lifted her pushing up her skirt laying her back on the desk as she moaned. " _All cards up front queen and we shall have the house someday our kids will thank us"_ I felt sick as I backed up watching the clothes hit the floor as my uncle climbed on top of my mum and she groaned the desk creaked as I spun just as light spilled out into the hall. Shit who could that be? If they caught me Mum and Cyrus would to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chase**

Holding Lyrical in my arms I curled up in a corner pain shooting through my stomach fear coursing through my body. Why wasn't she waking up? It's been hours since we were taken and she hadn't regained consciousness yet. Why did they knock her out? She had done everything they asked except let go off me when I was screaming in pain which seemed to never end from my stomach all the way to to my bum. She clung to me kissing my face as I bent over clutching my stomach. I was trying so hard to be strong for her and for our baby yet it was so hard when the fear was consuming me. Now I was shaken in fear how long had I been unconsciousness I was so sick and so afraid. Who were these people? Why did they grab us? Did mum have something to do with this? Cyrus? She has to be okay, stroking her sweet delicate moon-face, I wanted so bad to kiss her but I couldn't move the pain was never ending. God what if something was wrong with my baby? I would never forgive myself or them. Running a finger over her bunny nose I traced Lyrical's perfect checks and jawline which seemed tense. Was she in pain when she was asleep? She couldn't be she didn't deserve to hurt like this. Please baby stay with me please wake up. A noise startled me as I felt my whole body tense up pain shot through my back and head. I could hear deep voices as my head pounded feeling her shift but not awaken. I let out a sigh trying to hold back the tears. My baby had to be okay rubbing my belly I prayed and prayed for god to keep her or him safe.

My chest became tight as they opened the door my heart started racing they were wearing ski masks so I couldn't see their faces. _"Who are you?" "Why are you doing this?" "Quiet Princess you know who we are" "No I don't please why are you hurting us? She hasn't done anything wrong" "I said quite bitch!"_ Before I could respond I felt the barrel of a gun smashing me across the face. _"I told you we should of given this bitch a tranquiler" "They said not to hurt her they want her alive" "Who said? Why? "Do we really need both of them?" "No just the princess this bitch will be extra weight get rid of her she's too feisty anyway she put up a fight kind of turned me on but unfortunately we don't have time to explore her body"_ My blood boiled as I heard them discussing Lyrical their eyes checking her out. My eyes widened as I saw one of them pull out a 22. caliber I jumped up protecting Lyrical motionless body. " _Your mum said to tell you goodbye"_ A loud piercing boom filled the night air as I closed my eyes praying.


	24. Chapter 24

**Liam**

A life lived not destined was my first thought when I woke from my drunken binge I had felt relived I wasn't going to be king. All our lives we had been groomed scripted and primped our lives were never fully ours. We hated it all the lack of control the lack of privacy we took for granted the money the helicopters, limo. Now it was all being threatened it all became too real my dad was gone it was up to me to see the bigger picture. Our lives weren't ours to live some people are destined to do great things. Eleanor and I didn't chose this life but maybe it chose me for a reason. I talk about destiny but I never really knew what it meant not till that moment when I stood by my dying dad's bedside and swore allegiance to him swore I would get justice and revenge. Swore to myself and to Lenny I would take care of her. We all have destines no matter what we tell ourselves love, loyalty, promises, the lines all blur between good, bad right and wrong.

Greatness it's what my dad inspired to be it's what Robert was could I ever measure up? It depends on how you define greatness I guess. Some people it means being a firefighter racing into burning buildings to save another life someone you never meant. To others it means being a lawyer fighting for the rights of people who can't fight for themselves. To me greatness is defined by your ability to overcome odds, challenges life throws at you. Today greatness means sucking up my pride taking some risks and getting some balls. That's why I was on the jet with Gemma who was asleep by my side naked. She was being so amazing standing by my side, taking in a deep breath I ran my hands down her gorgeous body. Thankfully she was by me which is why I repaid her back during the trip to Julburta now she was asleep which was good she didn't need to be apart of whatever went down. "' _ey mate you ready?_ I looked up as Brandon came into view trying to avoid looking at Gemma why wouldn't he stare she was drop dead gorgeous and sassy which just added to the appeal. Nodding I got up and dressed quickly he waited outside with Ted. Deep breath Liam you got this you have to Len needs you.

Fifteen minutes laster we were kicking down the door Dr. Cohen jumped back his hands threw up whatever he was holding as he grabbed his heart don't have a heart attack now you son of a bastard you owe me and my sister answers. We pointed our guns in his face as Brandon kicked the door shut. " _I know you faked the DNA results Dr. Cohen so don't even try to deny it, all I need is who paid you to do it and why?" "I have no idea what your talking about Liam I have been your doctor since you were a baby I have seen you through everything I don't know how you could even think never mind accuse me of doing such heinous things" "Save it Doctor I don't have time I need answers and I want them now"_ He was shaking in fear no one would ever know me now they would never think that the prince of england would be capable of holding someone at gun point. " _My sisters gone my dad's dead and I can't tell the difference between the villains and the hero's so start talking" "What are you Dr. Cohen a villain or a hero"_ Brandon grabbed him holding the gun to his head as he pushed him back against the wall. Ted stood outside the door watching our backs. " _Answer me dammit!" "I'm neither I'm just human I was put into a position I had no choice it wasn't suppose to happen this way" "We all have choices Dr. Cohen so now here's one talk or I kill you and I will find the answers" "I can't or the_ _y will_ _kill me" "If you talk I will protect you who are they?" "Stay out of this lad get far away" "I can't don't you understand this is my family's legacy this is my future"_ Brandon cocked the gun I heard Dr. Cohen swallow " _Your mum and uncle they rigged it so you wouldn't be eligible to be sworn in as king I'm sorry Liam they've been plotting this for a long time" "Where's the proof?"_ He nodded eyes holding onto the view of our guns as Brandon let him downpushing him I smiled his whole confession was caught on recording. " _Cyrus never even had the blood tested but I did on my own these results show_ _that you and Eleanor are in fact the next in line for the throne without any doubt you are the legitimate heirs of King Simon"_ I tore open the letter to confirm what he had said all the numbers made me dizzy and made no sense. " _Liam you must be careful you have no idea the length that Cy.._

Ted's yell startled us _"_ _Get down Liam Brandon!"_

 **Boom Boom**

Shots rang through the air as my body was propelled forward was this how my destiny was planned to end? Dear god let Lenny be okay I said a prayer as my face was rushed forward towards the ground. " _I love you Lenny hang in there"_ I called out to no one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Alex**

Every great dream begins with a dreamer always remember you have the strength the patience and the passion to reach the stars to change the world. It's a quote by Harriet Truman which my dad use to say all the time. A dreamer needs someone to believe in them Eleanor and Phi needed support protection and guidance. My heart was still racing as as I pressed my foot to the gas looking into the mirror. It's been four days of almost non-stop driving the girls were exhausted from the struggle in the basement from the guys that had grabbed them. The guys were dead I shot them but that didn't mean there weren't many more out there. Yawing I turned up the music needing some energy to pump me up I was starting to feel like I couldn't drive anymore. I wondered how my dad and my mum were doing I never thought about how much I would miss them. Did they miss me? What story had the palace told them? Did they believe I was dead in jail or missing? Was I painted as a bad guy or a victim? Whatever story they gave them I know my dad he would never believe it and he would spend his whole life stressing out worrying and he wouldn't stop looking for me. Yet I could never allow myself to be found not as long as Lenny was in danger. No not Lenny Elizabeth we had to change our names again she was Elizabeth Swift and Phi was Sutton Merritt. Right now Sutton was curled up in Liz's arms both looking gorgeous yet exhausted. I can't believe how much she was showing now she hadn't talked about who the father was I assume it was Jasper but I didn't know for sure and it wasn't really my business. Sutton never questioned her she just loved her and stood by her was it any wonder I was madly in love with Sutton? I shock my head clear your thoughts man stay focused. Where was I? I squinted seeing a sign New Mexico City" Rustling in the back seat made me look up slowly Liz was waking up hard to believe I knew her for six years I had watched the change in her when I first started she was shy sweet popular in school in every club, musical, sport, she modeled played piano, guitar drums she won dance competitions she was a leader in girl scouts, she was active she could sing like an angel. She was happy had a great relationship with everyone. She use to dream big and laugh even louder sometime after she was sixteen everything changed it broke my heart to watch yet she became tougher took less B.S.

" _Alex I have to pee badly"_ Her voice sounded so sleepy yet the rasp had a sexiness to it also matched her face even smeared with makeup she still looked like a goddess. " _I'll pull over at the next rest stop you must be getting hungry to we should be able to stop for food"_ She gently nudged Sutton reaching over she fixed Sutton's smeared makeup and sweat.Waking up fully Sutton smiled and leaned into kiss her. Thankfully during the night there wasn't much traffic so we made good time getting to the next rest stop. The girls hurried to the bathroom as I scouted the area keeping a close grip on my hidden gun.

How did a mum do this to her own child?


	26. Chapter 26

**Alex**

The ocean was so peaceful early in the morning I've always loved coming down to the beach watching the sunrise. Every year my granddad made sure the whole family had an annual summer vacation to the beach. Growing up in Devon England we were only 127km from Cornwall. Which has some of the best beaches in England my cousins and siblings loved to explore. My dad use to spin me like an airplane and throw me in the water, I would scream afraid I would drown. Than when I came up I would laugh from the high of it all. As I got older we hunted for sea shells and creatures. I wondered If I would ever have my own kids would they love the beach like I do? Finishing washing up in the ocean I saw Liz and Sutton were waking up ashame they looked so peaceful.

Drying off I dressed it was getting light out so we should be going soon we can't get caught sleeping on the beach. Ocean city Maryland was two hours from Philly our next destination. Gaging made me look up and run towards them Liz had woken up and started hurling into a bush while Sutton rubbed her back. Liz was sweating like crazy breathing hard holding back tears. I knew she was afraid we all were but we couldn't chance going to see a doctor. Not yet. Last night someone had seen us and called 911. I over heard them on the phone so we had to sneak out the back of the restaurant. I had driven for over five hours through back roads trying to stay hidden. That's how our lives had been for the last few weeks taking turns driving, sleeping in the car the beach washing where ever we could going to the bathroom on the side of the roads. Hotels were too risky right now.

I heard Liz groan lately she's been having a horrible time with sharp pain vomiting swollen ankles arms, difficulty breathing. In truth I was terribly afraid but I didn't want her to worry so I kept it chalked up to the life we were living right now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Alex**

Sitting with Liz and Sutton in a back alley clinic's office I held her hands as the doctor who barely spoke English and didn't say much to encourage her examined her. Every touch seemed to cause her intense pain. She was so scared holding back tears as we awaited to hear news about her baby's health. Her baby hadn't moved in days we were afraid she wasn't developing like she should. This morning Liz had passed out so we rushed her to a clinic that I had heard about from one of our neighbors. We had been in Philadelphia for three months now sleeping in tents, cardboard boxes, the streets, sometimes in the park, sometimes our car. Sutton had finally landed a job three weeks ago and her first pay was enough to get us a cheap motel room in a scary part of the town. I didn't trust leaving Liz alone all day not as sick as she was so I stayed with her while Sutton went to work I hated leaving her out on her own but we needed money and she was the only one able to work. Looking at Liz she tried to sit up once the doctor was done. Once again we had changed our appearances Liz now had a short brown bob to her neck which was light brown with green, and blond highlights blue contacts. Sutton now had a buzz cut and was wearing a black and red weave to her upper neck. She had brown eyes and was rocking a great Arabian accent, she had switched her writing hand. We had switched our style again, Liz was wearing colorful over flowing dresses most days she wore her hair up in a bun and had her head covered with a bandanna. I was wearing jeans tank tops and a jean jacket. My baseball cap was to the side and I always had sunglasses on and a gold cross. Rubbing her back and her belly I held her close to keep her calm she was so tired her head fell against my shoulder.

Preeclampsia they put her on medication and corticosteroids to help her baby become stronger. As Sutton filed out the paperwork I helped her dress. How were we suppose to afford this I could see Liz's face. " _Father of the baby?"_ Both girls looked to me I felt Liz squeeze my hand " _Would you do the honor's?"_ I was speechless but I nodded honored.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sutton**

" _I came to rock this party turn it up turn it up up up up!"_

Thank god no one I knew could see me now. My dad would be so ashamed my mom would disown me the queen would tell me she always knew I was a slut and I was no good for her daughter. Twirling and twisting up and down the pole I shock my arse working the pole grinding against it as I licked myself. Hoots and howls filled the air as the music was pumping my body working the stage and the pole. Don't think about it I told myself as I turned so my back was against the pole eyes closed as my tongue played with my lips. I arched my back as I sun on the pole. Don't think just dance feel the music move through you think about being on a different stage. Picture yourself dancing on the VMA's not here at cheerleaders. Think about your fans cheering for you proud of you awaiting your next move, not some smelly drunk men and women waiting for you to take off your top. Working my hips as I spun on stage I felt some of the men reaching up grabbing me. Money was shoved inside my panties and in private places. What would my parents say if they saw me? I would die of shame, but I was doing what I had to just to stay a float. I couldn't get a real job I had no Id no legal paperwork now claiming to be who was currently?

So I waited tables at a little underground club that hired underage kids and immigrates from 6 am to 6 pm than I went here from 8pm to 2 am. I didn't eat much anymore every penny I made I saved for medication for food for Liz and her baby. Sleep wasn't possible I was so worried she would find out where I worked. Neither one knew what Cheerleaders really was she avoided leaving the hotel room she was so weak and so sick.

" _Sutton wait up I'll walk you out it's not safe out here two girls were raped and mugged last night"_ I turned to see Brett Justin a fresh faced clean buzz cut young man jog up to me. He bartender four days a week to help pay for college tuition. Brett had served for six years in the Army and was now enrolled to be a PT for kids. I didn't trust anyone there but he was pretty cool he didn't seem caught up in the drama and jealousy that plagued that place. I felt him touch my check tensing up I backed away. " _You can't keep going like this you need sleep you need to focus on yourself as well no one can do it alone"_

I wasn't alone though was I?


	29. Chapter 29

**Sutton**

Was he right? Was I a fool to think I had support? Why was I the only one killing myself for a baby that wasn't even mine? Cause you love her fool and love makes you do crazy amazing things. Love was the reason I didn't walk out when that bitch threw hot coffee at me today, when the manager didn't defend me but smacked my arse and told me to get on my hands and knees scrub the floor and shake my ass. Love was putting up with the jackasses that took advantage of me when I was doing sexual favors for them for extra cash. He tried to get me to open up to talk but I couldn't he would never understand that I would walk through fire for Lenny I mean Liz. Love was why that even though my vagina was on fire I wasn't going to report the rape. Thank god I was off today though I could sleep it away I was thankful for the pills Brett slipped me they were getting me through each day. Now I understand why Lenny use to drug herself up sometimes not feeling Is better than feeling. I barely made it to the hotel I was so tired in so much pain. I felt Alex's arms scoop me up as he dragged me inside. Liz dropped her guitar that she had been playing. She spends most of her days working on songs that we hope one day we can get online under a fake name and earn some money.

Alex helped me into the bathroom so I could clean up but he refused to leave saying he was worried I tried to tell him I was fine but I couldn't hold it anymore so I squatted to pee and blood poured out he was by my side instantly. I couldn't hold it back any longer so the truth came out. Seeing Liz's face as she stood in the doorway killed me. I saw the guilt wash over her delicate face the anger the pain the fear.

I never wanted her to feel guilty but she did laying in her arms I felt every kiss every touch ever tear that she shed as we kissed and cuddled. Every kiss every touch caused a fresh wave of tears to course through me. There was comfort in tears though. Rubbing and kissing her belly I prayed everything we were going through was to assure that this baby had a better life. We talked about baby names where we wanted to live and what our plans were for. I wanted out of Philly. We talked about Canada.


	30. Chapter 30

**Liz**

There was no way she was stepping foot in that perverted place ever again I don't care how much pain I am in. I am finding a job someway some how. Even though every step was agony and took so much out of me I was not going to be stopped. Carefully I walked down the streets course it had to be 100 damn degrees out here didn't it? Every place I went to I got eagle eyed was I stupid to try? Did pregnant women even get hired? For six hours I walked the city applying where ever looked safe. I got turned away by most of the places, even McDonald, burger kings of the world turned me away. Finally at Lincoln Center I got a maybe the lady Taylor was very sweet she pulled out a seat for me gave me some sweet tea and talked to me. The job was demanding serving hungry concert attendees fast, stocking shelves but I would do anything to keep her safe so I said yes. I was starting to see how amazing it was to never have to worry about money, yet I was also seeing the value of it. We talked for awhile, I spun a story I told her I was from Louisiana thank god I was so good at accents. That I was an inspiring singer song writer she asked me to sing something for her. So I chose a song I had been working on for the last few days.

 _Fame can make you believe many media lies_

 _The illusions of dreams aren't really reality_

 _Is it really what it seems or is it how you chose to respond to a life chosen for you_

 _Caught up in a game I had no clue how to play I'm just trying to hustle to get by_

 _No one can judge my cover if they never opened the book to read the story_

 _Do I act insane? Would I choose to act a different way if I knew what tomorrow's headlines would be?_

 _The lights dim after the show the stage goes cold but the effects remain long after the Mic has become quite._ _I will die for my art I will die to make you proud but will it lead me to you?_

 _I wish I had knew what my choices would bring the pain the disappointment the fear I never wanted to be the reason for someone else's tears, selfish never having grown up through the years._

 _Sorry can't cover my mistakes my failures sorry can't twist that knife out of your back_

 _I look up at the stars I wonder where you are can you see me down here? Are you proud of who I am becoming? I still don't understand why your up there why I am down here._

 _Send me a sign dad send me a light from the stars from beyond let me know there's a reason that I am here._

 _Be my guide through my tears I search for a message from beyond even though your gone you are my guiding star my calm before the storm through the storm and after the wreckage you are my starlight._

 _Am I doing better? Am I making you proud?_

She smiled at me telling me to keep working hard that she had seen many many talented people make it starting here and she had seen many fail it was all how I handled it. I wasn't going to fail I was going to teach my kid that no matter where you were in life you can do anything you want be anyone you want. The truth is what you make it we make our destinies.

Exhausted as I waddled back home I thought about Liam wondering how he was I even missed my mum, pausing at a bridge I looked over the water and the stars how was she? Did she care I was gone? I'm sure she's pissed at the embarrassment I caused. If only I could ask her all these questions I had no idea how to be a mum. What my baby would need, what was normal not normal behavior. Why couldn't my mum have been a better mum?

" _Hello Princess"_

I froze feeling that feeling of cold metal again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Alex**

Oh god! Damn you Lenny where was she? Why would she leave like that? She had no idea how dangerous it was out here. If only I had told her about Liam than she would understand how dangerous these people were but the last thing she needed was to hear about what happened to her beloved brother. She was so stubborn sometimes it was great it's what got us this far but sometimes it was maddening like when she did shit without running it by me. My heart was pounding so hard my legs were weak I had been looking for hours it was so damn hot.

" _Stop there son"_ I turned back breathless as I paused against a wall who the hell was he talking to Son? I wasn't his son I felt my heart squeeze as I saw the police officer come towards me. I wasn't in my uniform I wasn't wearing an official palace security. I was just one more young man of color in baggy shorts and a tank with a backwards cap. This guy had no interest in hearing why I was here all he cared about was that I was here. So I ran if he caught me he would run my prints and I would be screwed Sutton had thought about where she might be recalling a conversation a few weeks ago about places Len would work if she could.

I heard his feet pounding as he kept pace with me he was yelling for me to stop. I couldn't they needed me but I couldn't out run him arms grabbed me fists punched me there were more than one. I couldn't fight them all god damn how many cops did it take to take down one man?


	32. Chapter 32

**Liz**

" _Liam just couldn't mind his damn business Princess he had to keep snooping he had to know what your mother and I had done" So Liam had to pay at least he's with your father now oh wait he's not your father is he? No worries though bitch as you once said their the lucky ones and soon so will you be as soon as you give me what I need a spare to the heir we both know my dim witted daughters will never be smart enough to carry on the throne, so it's up to you and Prudence she did her job she gave me her baby boy now it's your turn pay up bitch"_

Cyrus's words echoed in my head as I screamed crying pain smacking me in my stomach over and over again. He had to be lying didn't he? Liam couldn't be dead. I tried keeping calm but I couldn't the pain was far too intense. Cyrus's words were mensing but his smile was twisted with pleasure. His eyes scanning my body probably remembering every sick perverted touch, kiss and penetration he did to me that night. The night my father died and I was so desperate for a high that I sneaked into his room with my cousins help to steal his stash only he caught me. He threatened me with jail for stealing. He wouldn't shot me now would he? Wetness gushed out of me as I screamed I have never felt pain this horrible I just wanted it to stop I wanted my mum I wanted drugs.

The gun was pointed right at my stomach god this bastard would really shot me as soon as I gave birth, pain over took my lower back. The whole area seizing up every muscle felt like it was being twisted harder and harder on the verge of snapping. It was impossible to bare than it subsided only to start harder again. The pain was getting so bad over the next ten hours I started passing out feeling like I wasn't even here anymore. I saw myself walking on the beach hand in hand with my dad and Liam. Than pain hit me and I was back in this dingy motel room which smelled like cat urine with my crazy uncle who was growing impatient. " _Hurry up already" "I can't just ah..." "_ _Your going to slow stop stalling_ _or I'll help you move it along_ _" "I'm not stalling it hurts like hell I can't push any harder" "God help me!"_

Bang! The gun shot pierced through the airas I closed my eyes did he really just shot me while I was giving birth?"

" _Help me!"_ I screamed my last ray of hope.


	33. Chapter 33

**Helena**

" _Help me!"_

My daughters screams filled the air as I stood in the back of Cyrus her eyes were closed as she pushed in fear. "Bang" Cyrus dropped as the bullet from my now smoking gun went right through his back. " _That's for my sons you bastard"_ Eleanor's eyes went wide as she watched him drop saw me holding the gun. Quickly I ran to her she looked awful her face so pale and sweaty she was so thin even pregnant. Taking off my jacket I placed it under her head as I stroked her face she felt warm god please don't let her have a fever. It was too soon much too soon for her to be in labor she was only seven months pregnant. So many complications could go wrong for her and the baby.

" _Breathe darling breathe your baby's coming we can't stop it hold my hand squeeze it and push when I say" "Mum I don't under- ah.. oh god it hurts help me please make it stop" "Sweetheart we can't just relax" "Relax I'm pushing a human out of my vagina" "I know baby girl I know I pushed three of them out one being you so shut up and trust me" "Trust you I don't understand Liam's dead my dad's dead how are you connected why do you care you wanted me shipped away oh my god!"_ Another contraction hit hard. He told her Liam was dead? Kissing her face I felt my anger boiling if he wasn't dead so help me god. I felt her face she was feverish the pain she must be in inside was ripping my heart in shreds. " _Liam is not dead baby girl he's been shot he's in a coma but he's alive" "Everything will be explained in time but right now we need to focus breathe in slow and deep, good girl now let it out slow and deep"_

Nervous but staying strong for her I held my hands between her legs as she pushed. Blood and vagina fluid covered my hands as Eleanor pushed on final time seconds later I was holding my new grandchild, cutting the cord with my scissors, I started to panic something was wrong the baby wasn't breathing. Quickly I laid the body down removing my shirt placing it under the tiny motionless body I had no idea how to do CPR on a baby but I had to try. Eleanor's cries of fear filled the room. " _What's wrong with my baby?" "Why_ _aren't they_ _crying?" "Mum talk to me!"_ There was so much I had to explain to her but before I could even start she passed out. My heart was breaking who do I help? My daughter who had passed out from the stress, fear blood loss or my new grandchild not breathing. Thank god the EMT"s walked through the door.

Hours later Eleanor was laying in a hospital bed hooked to oxygen sleepy from the tranquillizer and pain pills but awake slightly. Phi was by her side Ted by mine Marcus sitting in a chair covered in bandages. I would deal with the police over this one. Her baby was still being treated three months premature the lungs weren't fully developed he or she wasn't breathing normally plus the baby was underweight. I could see the fear and worry in her eyes the pain of not knowing where her child was how he was if he was safe or even alive yet. The same fears I have held for six months now when she was on the run. Together I laid with her holding her thankful I had her back in my arms kissing her she was too weak to fight me off.

Slowly I explained how Ted showed me the video footage of Cyrus raping Eleanor how I figured out it was his baby. How afraid I was that he would have her killed just like he tried to do at the funeral once she gave birth. So I was arranging for her to go some place safe but I had to make Cyrus believe she was being wed so I was working him to go along with this plan of having her courted. How Liam overheard me which was not part of my plan. I explained how we had been working together for awhile but he had turned on me. I went along with his plan to be king but I had no idea he would take it as far as he did I didn't know about Simon's stabbing till it was too late to stop it.

I went along afterwards so I could keep him from coming after Liam and her like he did to his brother. All along I planned to one day have them know who they really were as soon as I could assure that I would be given the ranks if he died before I could tell them. So it would always be our throne. Eleanor was exhausted yet I knew she had a million questions all which I was ready for but before she could one of the nurses came in with her baby in a portable incubator. We all gasped as Phi held her hand kissing Eleanor's mouth. Tears filled my daughters eyes as she turned to me. _"Mum_ _Meet your grandson Prince Robert Simon Hendstridge"_


End file.
